Primera Letania
by sugar-blood
Summary: Al morir sus padres, Draco Malfoy tendrá que acostumbrarse a vivir con su tío segundo, Sirius Black. Los dos asumirán el hecho de lidiar en la misma casa con sus némesis: Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Draco aprenderá una lección de vida, cambiando su modo de ver las cosas.
1. Initium

**Notas:**

Gracias de nuevo por darle una oportunidad a este Fanfic. El inicio y final serán los únicos de los cuales sus nombres no serán títulos de canciones.

Es un poco corto pero es la introducción así que disfruten y pronto dejare el primer capítulo.

Solo unas observaciones antes de continuar. Eh cambiado ciertas cosas para que me fuera conveniente. Adelante la pelea en el ministerio de magia y será un poco extraño y confuso. Espero que le lleguen a entender.

* * *

**Initium**

—Me has fallado Lucius…—

El siseo de la voz le hizo apretar dolorosamente la quijada. Lucius Malfoy miraba hacia enfrente; aunque su "amo" estuviera aun lado de él, en el asiento que le pertenecía en la mesa de su propio hogar. Draco cerró su mano, mirando la cara de su padre sin siquiera mover la cabeza ni un poco. La atención del joven se dirigió a la cabeza de la mesa donde se encontraba Voldemort, aun lado la rata de Wormtail y del otro un hombre lobo, Greyback, quien los miraba con ojos hambrientos a todos en el comedor.

Lucius estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Había fallado a Voldemort al salvar a Sirius Black de una muerte instantánea a manos de Bellatrix que en ese momento le miraba feliz al saber que su "queridísimo amo" le castigaría por a ver hecho tal desfachatez.

Un movimiento de la mano de la cara de serpiente hizo saltar de la silla a Draco y a Narcissa.

Todo fue tan rápido. Greyback abalanzándose a su padre, la sonrisa retorcida y sucia de Wormtail.

Corrió con su madre del brazo fuera del comedor, la mirada de Voldemort le decía que le divertía la situación. No tendrían oportunidad.

— ¡Madre, no te detengas!— grito a Narcissa que se soltaba de su agarre.

Bellatrix estaba delante de ellos y caminaba despreocupada. Su madre le puso en la mano un collar que el reconocía como el que se les daba a los Black cuando eran mayores de edad.

—Te amamos Dragón…- Dijo con cariño su madre.

Volteo a mirarla con los ojos desorbitados antes de sentir una succión. Lo último que escucho fue un sonido de un cuerpo cayendo y la risa de su inconfundible tía Bellatrix.

Al tocar suelo no pudo sostenerse y se desplomó, desmayándose en el proceso.


	2. Cap1 - Please don't go

_Notas:_

Primer episodio. Parece que les gusto la introducción y me alegra, gracias por su apoyo.  
Aun no tengo días en específico para subir capítulos así que les pido paciencia. No tengo beta y se me dificulta revisar mis propios escritos.  
Sin más, les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**Cap1. - Please don't go**

_Oh, please don't go._

_I want you so..._  
_I can't let go._  
_For I lose control._

_- Barcelona_

Últimamente a Sirius Black le han llenado de grandes-inmensas- sorpresas; una de ellas fue cuando Lucius Malfoy le salvo de la muerte segura a manos de su prima Bellatrix y la segunda era no saber que reacciones causaría las noticias que tenía que dar.

*/*/*

Dumbledore lo recogió ayer por la mañana de la comodidad de Grimmauld Place y lo llevo hasta el ministerio. El director de Hogwarts le dijo que le darían un juicio justo y que tenían las todas de ganar. Todos en la orden del Fénix estuvieron más que felices, aun que le hubiera encantado que Remus lo hubiera sabido. Sin retardos fue acompañado el anciano director hacia el Ministerio. Al llegar todo estaba preparado, el juicio empezó sin retardos y Albus puso sus cartas sobre la mesa con la increíble noticia que su Prima, Narcissa, había enviado unas pruebas que le ayudarían claramente. Antes de saber eso si se había sentido un poco mal por cómo había terminado Narcissa, más bien fue lastima, de cómo terminara la vida de la mujer, más que nada.

Le dieron la libertar y pudo respirar feliz. Saliendo de ahí iría a por Harry para llevárselo ya mismo a de Grimmauld Place. Pero antes de salir, el nuevo ministro pidió hablar a solas con él. Le dirigió una mirada a Dumbledore quien le sonrió, así que siguió al hombre a su despacho.

Rufus Scrimgeour no se fue por las ramas y lo dijo rápidamente.

Draco Malfoy estaba bajo su tutela. Narcissa había dicho en su testamento que al faltar sus padres, Draco pasaría a manos de Sirius Orión Black. Miro al ministro si creerlo y entendió la sonrisa del viejo director, él lo sabía.

Y también pudo encajar porque su prima lo había ayudado. Sabía que no se negaría ya que ella lo ayudo a salir libre de cargos.

El ministro lo despidió y salió de ahí encontrando en el pasillo aun a Dumbledore. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche al director y este soltó una risilla.

*/*/*

Al principio pensó que vivir con su padrino era una buena idea, pero dudo un poco al notar la tensión de Sirius al caminar a la casa Black. No quería preguntar nada por ahora, esperaría a que Sirius hablara.

—Iremos primero a la madriguera, Harry, si no te molesta. — le informo el mayor.

Harry asintió. Fueron a un lugar donde se pudieran aparecer. Sirius parecía estar buscando algo, pues miraba hacia todos lados, menos hacia él. Al estar frente a la puerta de los Wesley observo que trataba de serenarse y le voltio a ver con un amago de sonrisa. Tocaron y no paso mucho para que Molly abriera la puerta.

—Pasen por favor, todos están aquí, como lo pediste Sirius. — le informo.

—Gracias Molly. — agradeció mientras pasaban a la cálida casa.

Fueron directamente a la cocina, donde todos le recibieron, saludaron y felicitaron a Sirius. La mano derecha de su padrino se cerró en un puño y observo como dudaba.

Sirius pensó en todo lo que había preparado para decir, pero pareciese que sus ideas para transmitir la noticia se habían ido a dar un paseo, pues no recordaba ninguna.

Se aseguró de que todos los que transitaban la mayor parte del tiempo en Grimmauld Place estuvieran en esa junta. Dumbledore le sonrió del otro lado de la sala, los Weasley estaban ahí, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks y Harry. Faltaban Remus y algunos otros pero decidió que así era suficiente.

—Sirius, ¿todo está bien?— Harry le pregunto en tono bajo.

Respiro hondo por segunda vez y prefirió hacer como que no escucho aquella pregunta.

—Bueno tengo que notificarles algo…— dijo dubitativo. — Dumbledore ya les dijo las nuevas, supongo; mis cargos se han removidos y puedo ser libre de nuevo. — su mirada voló por el comedor de nuevo, todos sonreían por la noticia. — Aquí vamos…— suspiro. — como ya saben, los Malfoy han…muerto. Pero no todos. Draco Malfoy sigue con vida. Antes de morir Narcissa, dejo unas pruebas que facilitaron aún más el juicio y… la custodia de Draco. Aun no despierta, pero en cuanto lo haga vendrá a vivir conmigo. — Escucho como las respiraciones se congelaron un momento.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al igual que las de los demás.

—Eso… eso quiere decir que…— trato de decir su ahijado.

—Que Draco estará en Grimmauld Place. — apremio Sirius nervioso.

—Pero… ¡Es un mortifago!— grito Ron levantándose de un salto.

—Lamento destruir sus sueños señor Wesley, pero Draco no es un mortifago. — dijo Severus Snape con desdén.

—Pero no tardará en serlo… —murmuro. —Si les paso eso a sus padres, ¡se lo merecían!— gruño aun el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ronald!— reprendió su madre con un golpe de hombro.

A pesar de que Lucius Malfoy puso en peligro a su hija, no tenía nada en contra del Malfoy menor, él no era culpable de los errores de sus padres, después de todo.

Snape le dirigió una mirada ponzoñosa al pelirrojo que hablaba.

—Aunque le cueste creerlo señor Wesley, por el simple hecho de estar junto a Potter puede terminar igual o peor que los Malfoy. Por si no lo sabía, no solo por hacer cosas "malas" se muere la gente. — Dirigió una última mirada venenosa al pelirrojo. —El señor tenebroso quiere el cuello de Draco Malfoy y le puso precio. — pronuncio por último el pocionista mirando a Sirius, esperando su respuesta.

Black le contesto la mirada alzando un poco más su barbilla. Los chicos que habían convivido más frecuentemente con Malfoy le miraron como si esperara que expresara que no se haría cargo de Malfoy y que lo mandaría lejos.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto. El ministerio hablo y no puedo darme el lujo de rechazar así nada más. Es mi sobrino después de todo. — dijo sabiamente.

Severus se sorprendió. Nunca escucho hablar así a Black en toda su vida. Pero trato de ocultar el asombro. No había ido a ver a su ahijado pero ganas no le faltaron, solo que siendo un espía tenía que tener cuidado, cualquier descuido y ponía la vida de Draco y la suya en peligro.

En los ojos Nymphadora Tonks apareció un brillo inexplicable. Sentía curiosidad de conocer a un pariente distinto a Sirius y aún más cercano. Su madre contaba poco del hijo de su hermana.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia enfrente, y hablo por primera vez en la noche.

—El joven Malfoy está pasando por un momento duro. Todas las bases que tenía se han desmoronado en sus ojos, literalmente. — Medito un momento. — Solo hay que darle espacio. — miro a los más jóvenes de la orden, su mirada decía claramente "llevemos esto lo más calmado posible"

—Pobre muchacho…— susurro Molly Wesley mientras sus manos se dirigían a su rostro.

*/*/*

Despertó sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco y se levantó de golpe al no reconocer sus finos doseles que tenía en su habitación.

—Tranquilo muchacho…- escucho una voz aterciopelada.

Draco dio un brinco al ser tocado suavemente por el hombro y sus ojos desorbitados miraron a la anciana enfermera que le sonreía suavemente.

—Has estado en coma por una semana, sabíamos que despertarías eres muy joven después de todo. — Informo la anciana mientras empujaba suavemente a Draco de nuevo a la cama.

Su mirada regreso al techo y su mente le paso recuerdos que pensó era mejor olvidar, pero siempre había tenido mala suerte desde que entro a Hogwarts así que sus memorias regresaron rápidas, mientras la enfermera hacia su chequeo.

—Necesito que se tome esta. — La mujer le dio de beber una poción. — Muy bien. En un momento vendrá el medimago. Descanse. — La enfermera se fue por la puerta

Odio, tristeza y desesperación. Era lo que sentía en ese momento. Coraje, coraje por ser tan débil y cobarde. Tal vez si no lo fuera sus padres estuvieran vivos aun.

Se cubrió con el dorso de su mano y se dio el lujo de sollozar. Medito mucho al no poder descansar, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no era nadie, nadie sin su familia. Era un niño. Un niño huérfano ahora y pensó que tal vez se merecía todo lo que le pasaba por ser un cobarde. Si su padre tan solo hubiera obedecido las órdenes.

Y como dijo la enfermera, poco después llego el medimago y le informo su situación. Había aterrizado al frente del ministerio y lo llevaron inmediatamente a San Mungo, su tía había alcanzado a golpearlo con un hechizo menor pero al trasladarse se complicó un poco.

Estuvo todo un día en observación y a la mañana siguiente lo pasaron a una habitación. La primer visita que recibió fue la de Rufus Scrimgeour, quien le informara de todo lo referente al asunto de su hogar y los problemas en encontrar el nuevo paradero del desgraciado cara de serpiente, la mansión había sido revisada y confiscada. Algunas preguntas incomodas también fueron planteadas y respondidas. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre qué pasaría ahora que estaba solo ya que era menor de edad, el ministro le dijo que estaba solucionado y que hoy mismo vería a su nuevo tutor legal, pero que aún no le podía decir quien seria. Su varita sería entregada cuando le dieran de alta el día siguiente.

Decidió descansar un momento pero despertó con un dolor de cabeza. No había podido pegar el ojo si no era con la asquerosa poción para dormir sin sueño. Despertaba sobresaltado con el eco del choque del cuerpo de su madre y la risa psicópata de Bellatrix.

Ahora sí que estaba perdido, pero pensó en lo que un Malfoy debería de hacer en esos casos. La resignación y la venganza pasaron por su cabeza y pensó en la grotesca sonrisa que debió tener Voldemort al ver morir a sus padres. Sus nervios se dispararon y las ganas de salir de aquel hospital crecieron. Podían golpear y humillar a un Malfoy, pero nunca, nunca meterse con la familia de uno.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la enfermera que le atendía con la suave sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—Señor Malfoy, tiene visitas. — le aviso amablemente.

La señora se acercó a la mesilla de noche donde tenía el desayuno, aun intacto y frio. La frente arrugada de la enfermera se frunció, pero no dijo nada y paso con el carrito de las pociones para los pacientes. Le dejo las que tocaban y una extra para reponer el desayuno que sabía, el chico no comería.

La señora salió sin decir más y él se limpió las lágrimas y procedió a tomarse las pociones. Acomodo su espalda en el respaldo de la cama con un suspiro. Se tomó las tres pociones que tenía en la mesita de un trago. Al terminar la última la puerta fue tocada.

—Adelante…— contesto ausente.

Trato de reponerse. Sus ojos se pasearon un momento en la botella que sostenía en las manos y la acaricio un poco viendo su reflejo.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia enfrente, solemne. Pero al ver a aquella silueta sus ojos danzaron un poco, desorbitados.

—Sev…Severus— susurro.

Sus hombros cayeron. El profesor de pociones no sabía que hacer exactamente en esos casos, así que solo se acercó y se sentó en la cama de Draco y lo acerco levemente por el hombro.

El pocionista sentía mucho las muertes de los Malfoys. Ellos eran, por así decirlo, los más cercanos que tenía. ¡Por Merlín!, que hasta era el padrino de su único hijo. No hace mucho, Narcissa le hizo hacer un juramento increbrantable donde prometería cuidar a su hijo. El no entendió, pero no le dio mucha importancia… hasta que paso lo del ministerio. Voldemort lo excluyo de la junta que le siguió a la traición de Lucius Malfoy.

No había vuelto a ver al señor oscuro y hasta ahora no lo ha vuelto a llamar. Sabía que tramaba algo. Pero la pregunta sería ¿Qué?

—Tranquilo Draco. — Le dijo suavemente. — Alguien viene a hablar contigo y entraran en unos segundos… cálmate. — Se levantó de su lugar.

Los ojos del rubio lo miraron confundido ¿Severus no era su tutor? ¿No venía a llevárselo lejos de aquí?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y apresurado limpio algunas lágrimas que tenía en el rostro.

El primero en asomarse fue el director Albus Dumbledore y no se sorprendió demasiado. Seguido entro Sirius Black, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué hace este traidor aquí?— Murmuro arrastrando las palabras y llenándolas de veneno.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Su tío segundo no era como lo recordaba; ya no estaba tan demacrado y se veía un poco más decente.

—Tu madre expuso en el testamento que tu custodia pasaría a Sirius Black…— le susurro Snape.

Abrió los ojos sin creerlo. La botella en sus manos hizo un chirrido corto, la apretó un poco más y entonces respiro hondo, tocándose el pecho.

—Tu…— Sirius tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta— Tu madre me ayudo a salir. — no sabía exactamente porque lo había dicho.

Miro a los ojos de Draco. Tenían el mismo color, un planta fundido. Que podía ser cálido y frio, si se lo proponían los dueños.

—Bueno…— suspiro irónico Draco, rodando los ojos en el proceso— Si madre ayudo a un… lo que seas, a salir, tuvo sus razones, para algo has de servir. — miro al hombre a los ojos por primera vez.

Sirius se replanto la idea de mandar lejos a Draco. Pero entonces recordó cómo eran los Black- o la mayoría de sangre pura- cuando la pasaban mal, no mostraban tristeza; pero vaya que se ponían de un muy mal humor, en su tiempo, él también habría hecho algo parecido.

Ahora le toco a Sirius suspirar resignado.

—Solo… quiero llevar todo esto, lo más calmado posible. También tengo a Harry en la casa y…—

—Potter. — Draco se mostró sorprendido.

Se pegó mentalmente. ¡Claro! Si Sirius Black era el padrino de Potter. Mierda.

—No solo el señor Potter está ahí, Draco. — le dijo Severus mirando a Dumbledore.

—Draco, sentimos lo que paso con tus padres, pero también queremos velar ahora por ti. —hablo suavemente el director, mirándole como si fuera un abuelo cariñoso. — En la casa de Sirius también sirve de sede para la orden del Fénix. — Le dijo mirándole, los ojos de Draco mostraron confusión. — es una grupo para derrotar a Voldemort. Tendrás que hacer un juramento para poder entrar. — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible y un brillo se instaló en los ojos del anciano.

—El señor oscuro nos pidió a todos los mortifagos que en cualquier oportunidad te lleváramos ante él, venirte conmigo no es una opción. —

Draco poso sus ojos en un punto indefinido del cuarto. No tenía a donde ir y sus ideas no estaba meterse en una casa llena de leones para que lo destrozaran aún más. Ya no quería ser parte de esa guerra que ni siquiera era suya. Era de Potter y el loco de Voldemort, de nadie más. Pero parecía que estaba más enredado en aquello como una mariposa en una tela de araña y si no pensaba rápido seria comido.

—Pero que usted este conmigo lo es. — Levanto su mirada y un destello momentáneo volvió a sus ojos.

La cara de Severus palideció un poco y escucho el chasquido de la lengua de Sirius Black.

—Esa es una buena idea.- Respaldo el anciano director. — Podrían quedarse juntos lo que queda de las vacaciones en Grimmauld place. Así no habría problema de cualquier rencilla. — La vista del longevo hombre se dirigieron a Snape, planteándole con la mirada el hecho de que él podía controlar cualquier cosa que sucediera surgir en aquel lugar durante la estadía de Draco.

Sirius estaba un poco recio a dejar a Severus entrar en su casa. Pero antes de que terminaran las horas de visita con Draco, ya habían arreglado las cosas para trasladar a Malfoy mañana por la mañana a la residencia Black.


	3. Cap2 –Like A Stone

_Nota:_

Gracias por esperar tan pacientemente, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Por el momento mi beta está ocupada y se me dificulta revisar mis propios escritos, soy una floja. No quise esperar para que se desocupara porque ya tuve un accidente con este fanfic- se me perdió el USB donde lo tenía y… murió- y tuve que escribirlo otra vez. Lo siento de nuevo.  
Muchos pensaran que soy nueva. Pero no. Tengo unas traducciones y fanfics en otras páginas, solo que no las he subido aquí porque es mucho trabajo. Fanfiction lo hace muy complicado. Aunque es la primera vez que me escriben un comentario así de largo, gracias por las observaciones Kaz.  
No me pareció tan bueno el capitulo, pero los que tienen la última palabra son ustedes querido público. Disfruten.

* * *

**Cap2. –Like A Stone.**

_By a free way I confess_  
_I waslost in thepages_  
_Of a book full of death_  
_Reading howwe'll die alone_

_-Audioslave_

Harry estaba preparado para todo, menos para tener que lidiar con un Malfoy, aún menos para lidiar con ese Malfoy.

Había pasado por muchas cosas a sus apenas cumplidos catorce años. La piedra filosofal en primer año. El basilisco de segundo año y la resurrección de Voldemort al ir por Ginny a los baños. El muy cabrón cara de serpiente había hecho una trampa para tomar un poco de su sangre y volver. Nadie le creyó, obviamente, y tuvo que aguantar ese fin de año con los Dursley. Pero al siguiente, Sirius apareció. Todos le hicieron creer que era una mala persona, alguien que traiciono a sus padres y lo entregaría al señor oscuro. Pero pudieron desmentir todo eso y salvarlo. Unas semanas después, supo sobre la orden del fénix, pues creyeron en el después de lo que paso en el ministerio donde Lucius Malfoy salvo a Sirius.

Su padrino había ido a por el rubio. Estaba en la salita tratando de pensar cómo diablos había terminado todo así. Solo llevaba un día ahí y Sirius había ido ayer a San Mungo pues Draco había despertado. Cuando llego su padrino trato de hablar con el de cosas que no fueran el señor oscuro o Draco, parecía que esos temas no eran los más convenientes en ese momento y Harry pensaba que esos temas nunca eran cómodos. Así que hablaron de sus padres y las aventuras que tuvieron en Hogwarts.

Sus pensamientos pararon un momento cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

—Pasa, Draco. — Escucho la voz de su padrino ordenar al rubio.

Salió de la salita hacia el pasillo recibidor. Y casi se da de topes a la pared al darse cuenta que no tenía nada en mente para decir. ¿Un lo siento tal vez? ¿Un pésame?

—Buenas…— la palabra quería salir, solo un poco más— Tardes, Malfoy— Saludo mirando detenidamente al Slytherin.

Draco regreso igualmente la mirada, pero a diferencia de Harry, la mirada del rubio era de indiferencia disfrazada. Harry Potter no sería Harry Potter sin esa mirada como si estuviera haciendo un examen mágico. Casi queriendo encontrar algo anormal en él.

—Potter. — Contesto Draco mientras su cabeza se agachaba levemente en un saludo. Como si pasara de él.

Harry abrió levemente la boca. Ese no era Malfoy. No aquel Malfoy que imagino llorando y haciendo pataletas por que el hombre malo asesino a sus padres.

Sirius noto la cara de su ahijado y decidió sacarlo de aquella incómoda situación.

—Creo que hay que comer. — Dijo mientras desaparecía la única valija de su sobrino; llena de ropa que él había comprado para que no quedara sin nada de túnicas.

La comida fue servida por Kreacher. El Elfo no paro de hacer elogios a Draco cada cinco minutos al servir, no podía ser diferente si era un Black de pies a cabeza, un buen Slytherin. Pero murmuraba cada cuanto cuando les servía a los otros dos Gryffindors. Después de terminar la cena, Draco se levantó primero y se dirigió a la salilla. Snape llegaría en cualquier momento y quería hablar con él antes que con otra persona.

*/*/*

—Harry…— le hablo su padrino cuando el rubio estuvo fuera de su campo de visión. — Alguien más se quedara aquí…—

El-niño-que-vivió miro de vuelta a Sirius, tomando un poco de té, movió el plato aun lado, cuando este estuvo vacío y espero a que hablara.

—Draco le pidió a Snape quedarse aquí. — Miro la cara de su ahijado, la mueca de horror en su rostro.

A pesar de saber que Snape era parte de la orden, cabe aclarar que fue una gran impresión para él, nunca se podría acostumbrar a aquello. No soportaba a su profesor de pociones, ¡se matarían todos en esa casa!

—Esto ya es demasiado. ¿Snape no está muy ocupado siendo el espía?

—Voldemort no lo ha llamado desde…lo que paso en el ministerio. — Respondió sin acostumbrarse al pensar que pudo a ver caído en el velo. —Al director le encantó la idea y no hay forma de evitarlo. Draco quiere a Snivellus cerca de él. — bufo Sirius.

—Bueno…— Le toco bufar a Harry. — Entonces supongo que no hay nada que hacer. —

Harry no sabía que decirle a su padrino a continuación. Los dos no pasaban a Snape y era un problema.

— ¿Como ves a… Draco? — Pregunto curioso el mayor.

Él no sabía nada de su sobrino, pero por lo que supo de los chicos había tenido una muy mala imagen del muchacho.

Harry se quedó pensando un momento.

—Pues… raro. —Fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió. — Él está un poco extraño. Pero supongo que es por lo que acaba de pasarle. —

Sirius asintió dándole la razón.

—Tengo que ir a arreglar algo con Dumbledore. Quédate un momento con Draco, ¿Si? — Le pidió sin esperar respuesta.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron al corredor de la salida.

—Está bien. Ten cuidado. — Le pidió Harry mientras veía como Sirius salía.

—Tal vez me informe de la misión de Remus. No tardare cachorro. — Le sonrió su padrino mientras abría la puerta y salía por esta.

Harry se quedó un momento pensando en que tal vez sería genial que Dumbledore les digiera algo sobre Remus que hace una semana que se había ido a una "misión". Tiempo exacto desde lo que paso en la mansión Malfoy. La luna llena se acercaba y no quería que la pasara lejos de ellos.

Se acercó a pasos lentos a la salilla donde pudo ver la espalda del sofá y la punta del cabello de Malfoy. No quería ser grosero y subir a su habitación. Después de todo no había peligro si Draco estaba así de taciturno.

Se sentó suavemente en otro pequeño sillón individual. Su mirada se dirigió al rubio que se encontraba cerca de él. Malfoy tomaba té con mirada impasible en la vela arriba de la chimenea que estaba derecho al sillón grande en donde se encontraba. Sus ojos resplandecían y le daban un tono anaranjado/rojizo. Ah Harry le hubiera encantado leerle la mente. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era que se sentía el otro al perder a sus padres, ¿Se sentiría igual de vacío que él?

"—…Él fue criado como un pura sangre. Guardara todo en su mente y no lo dejara salir hasta vengarse de Voldemort. Pueden ser aliados, Harry, los dos tienen algo en común. La muerte de sus padres por las manos de cierto hombre…—"

Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore. Tal vez era cierto. Tal vez no. Draco recordaba los abrazos de su madre, los regaños de su padre, sus voces, sus rostros. El solo tenía imágenes mágicas y una capa. Pero sentía el ardor de venganza igual; de venganza y una vida sin miedo a esperar tu muerte en cada esquina.

—Yo…— Quiso decir algo coherente pero cuando el otro lo volteo a mirar, todo salió disparado lejos. Sentía que caía en lava plateada, en recuerdos que no eran suyos, a tal grado que no sabía dónde empezaba su mente y donde terminaba la de Malfoy — Lo siento. — La mirada un poco confundida de Draco es la que veía — Lo de tus padres, digo, lo siento. — termino tragando grueso.

Draco solo regreso su mirada y lo miro de reojo tomando un trago pequeño de té. El rubio tenía cosas en las que pensó la noche pasada. Ya no podía tener el lujo de ser un niño mimado. El hijo único de una familia pura sangre. Familia que ya no tenía. Sus padres se sacrificaron por él, no podía darse el lujo de ser dado por muerto por no poder quedarse al margen de la situación.

Y eso incluía tragarse todo el veneno que traía consigo.

—Sé que no es cierto, Potter. — El nombrado no sabía si odiaba cuando Malfoy decía su nombre con repulsión o con indiferencia, como lo hacía ahora. —Sé que no lo sientes. Mis padres eran mortifagos. Unos menos en la lista para enserar en Azkaban. — Termino volviendo completamente su mirada.

Harry quedo hecho piedra por un momento. Por muy maldito que fuera Malfoy no podía hablar así de sus padres, que acababan de morir.

—Enserio lo siento. A pesar de todo eran personas…. —

—Claro, Claro. — Dijo para que parara su discurso sobre por qué la gente no debería de morir.

Harry decidió quedarse callado. Nunca fue bueno con las palabras, ¿Por qué había pensado que eso cambiaria?

*/*/*

— ¿Me puede repetir de nuevo por que Snivellus tiene que quedarse en MI casa? —

Sirius estaba sentado en el despacho del director. Parado justo aun lado de él se encontraba su mayor enemigo de escuela, Severus Snape. Hace un momento había llegado y solo para que el director "encaminara" a Snape a su casa

—Por qué no podrás manejarte con dos pre adolecentes tú solo. — Contesto el susodicho con las manos cruzadas en su pecho.

— ¡Claro que puedo! —

—Comprendería que pudieras manejar a Potter, es demasiado predecible. Pero la forma de ser de Draco es más compleja. —

—Estas diciendo que…— Sirius estaba a punto de protestar.

—Muchachos, por favor, mantengamos la calma. Los dos jóvenes están pasando por momentos difíciles. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos proveerles. — El director trato de razonar.

Sirius solo quería encontrar una forma para no llevarse a Snape a su hogar, el hombre le recordaba varias etapas que quería olvidar por el momento y teniéndole ahí cerca no ayudaría. Por otra parte Snape pensaba igual, el intentaba a toda costa evitar a Black, pero siempre le tenía atrás pisándole las solapas humillando e insultándole.

—Tratemos de hacer esto lo más llevadero posible. —El anciano director sonrió con un brillo en los ojos. —Hagan los pases por sus respectivos ahijados. Vamos…—Les indico las manos para poder pactarlo adecuadamente.

Los dos hombres se miraron primero en alzar su mano fue Severus, pensando en el bienestar de su ahijado en territorio Gryffindor y el siguiente fue Sirius, pensando en que ya sería demasiado para Harry tener que aguantar las peleas con Snape.

—Muy bien. Cuando quieras retirarte Severus. Es recomendable que se vayan juntos. — Les informo el director mostrándoles la salida.

*/*/*

Después de recoger las cosas de Snape se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place.

La ancestral mansión Black seguía como la última vez que había entrado en ella, y no fue hace mucho tiempo. Al entrar y no escuchar ruidos Snape pensó lo peor, tal vez Draco había explotado y había matado a Potter, tal vez no era tan malo. Se dirigieron a la salilla y encontraron a Harry mirando entretenidamente la chimenea mientras Draco leía.

—Ya llegamos— Se anunció Sirius.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter, Draco. — Saludo el profesor de pociones escupiendo el apellido de Harry con repugnancia, tal vez por costumbre.

—Profesor— Respondió serio Harry, Snape aún le intimidaba y quería mantenerse a raya si es que lo iba a tener ahí todas las vacaciones.

—Bienvenidos. — Draco retiro su mirada del libro mirando a los recién llegados y levantándose.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Como si en realidad nada de eso estuviera pasando y fuera una mala jugada de su subconsciente. Pero todo estaba ahí, tangiblemente. Harry trago pesado, el ambiente era totalmente hostil y se preguntó si en realidad Dumbledore estuvo hablando en serio.

—Creo que sería bueno cenar. Mañana abra una junta con la orden y sería bueno hablar con ustedes antes de dormir. —Hablo tranquilo Sirius para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Draco solo parpadeo. El dueño de la casa se dio la media vuelta hacia las cocinas. Tenía tantas cosas que querían salir de su boca al tener tan cerca de Severus Snape, pero estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarlas.

*/*/*

Al terminar de cenar Sirius condujo a Severus y Draco a sus habitaciones que estaban en la segunda planta.

— ¡¿Ahora a quien trajiste, Sirius Orión Black?! —Pregunto una voz chillona que venía de la pared.

—Madre…— Susurro Sirius avergonzado. ¡Solo eso le faltaba! Que el retrato de su madre le regañara delante de Snivellus.

— ¿Wallburga Black? — Draco abrió los ojos al ver a aquella tan impotente señora.

— ¡Claro! — Soltó el retrato alzando aún más la barbilla y mirando al rubio, escaneándolo. — Pero mira nada más… esos ojos los reconocería donde fuera. ¿Podrías ser un Black? — Extrañamente la voz de la mujer menguo un poco.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black— Se inclinó levemente el muchacho levemente, nada ostentoso.

— El hijo de Narcissa ¡Vaya! Hasta que traes a alguien decente ¿y quien es el otro hombre? — La gran señora saco un abanico y lo paseo despreocupadamente.

—Severus Snape…—Se presentó con la misma inclinación que había hecho Draco.

— ¡Jo! No reconozco el apellido pero sus ojos me dicen Slytherin...

—Está en lo cierto Madam…— Confirmo el hombre.

—Tanto Gryffindor ya estaba haciendo demasiados estragos en esta casa….—

Antes de que la distinguida dama en el cuadro siguiera hablando, Sirius cerró el cuadro con unas cortinas que la decoraban. No estaba de humor para aguantar al cuadro de su madre y pensaba que tal vez nunca estaría listo.

—Sigamos. — Murmuro Sirius que sintió la mirada de enojo de Snape en su nuca.

Al estar arriba había un largo pasillo hacia la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Las paredes estaban aún bastante sucias y los dos Slytherin hicieron muecas de asco. ¿Era posible tanta vergüenza? Era la mansión Black, una familia antigua de magos sangre pura, debería de ser imponente como su apellido.

—Este es el baño principal de la mansión, los cuartos también cuentan con su baño propio, pero por cualquier cosa. — Les informo Sirius en frente de todos ellos— Este es el cuarto de Harry y el de alado es mío. El de Sniv…Snape esta aun lado de tuyo Draco. —Volteo a ver al rubio— Cualquier cosa que ocupes… no dude en llamarme— Le sonrió levemente.

Snape bufo mientras Draco asentía. Sirius de verdad quería llegar a conocer a su sobrino, no sabía la razón, era extraño ya que su familia no fue una "familia" en realidad. Pero a pesar de todo no quería darle la espalda a Malfoy como lo hicieron con el cuándo estuvo en Azkaban.

*/*/*

No se dijo nada más cuando terminaron de enseñarles sus cuartos, dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir. Severus y Sirius les dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto que mañana antes de desayunar hablarían con los dos y nada más.

Draco estaba recostado en su cama. El cuarto no era tan elegante como su propia habitación en la mansión Malfoy pero pensó que eso era mejor que el hospital. Por su mente paso que tal vez sería bueno desahogarse de nuevo pero no lo hizo, solo presiono ligeramente sus labios y respiro tranquilo. Puso su mente en blanco y trato de dormir.


	4. Cap3 – The Day I leftTheWomb

_Notas:_

Hola gente ¿Qué tal? Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Esto fluye de mi mente tan rápido que a veces no puedo acomodar las ideas por completo. ¡Necesito a mi beta! Bueno, los dejo leyendo. Disfruten

* * *

**Cap3. – The Day I leftTheWomb.**

_Mother, where are youtoday?_  
_ Youtook a piece of me thedayyouwentaway,_  
_ No recollectionnorthesmell of your perfume,_  
_ I took a piece of youtheday I leftthewomb._

_- Escape The Fate_

El primero en despertar fue Harry. Más temprano de lo normal, tal vez por los nervios de tener a

Malfoy a unos pocos pasos de él. Después de asearse bajo para tomar el desayuno, eran apenas las nueve y estaba enterado que todos se reunirían a las once de la mañana. Al llegar al comedor se sorprendió al ver a Snape y Draco sentados con una tasa de algo caliente, aunque no sabía si era café o té.

—Buenos días. — Dijo en tono bajo.

—Buenos días. — Respondieron los dos Slytherin al mismo tiempo cortante.

Un aura de presión se sentía en el ambiente, pero como siempre, el tan oportuno Sirius Black hizo aparición para forzar aún más.

—Buenos días Harry, Draco y… Snape— Saludo el pelinegro entrando al comedor.

Harry se preguntó a qué horas se abran despertado los otros y si no estaban planeando alguna cosa extraña. Sirius bostezo sonoramente.

—Buenos días, Tío. — Respondió el rubio mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios.

—Buenos días, Black. — Fue la respuesta de Severus, arrastrando el apellido por costumbre.

Sirius gruño un poco y tomo asiento lo más retirado que pudiera de Snape. Harry también hizo lo que su padrino y desayunaron en un completo y tortuoso silencio. Harry aun resentía un poco tener que compartir casa con dos personas que no tragaba para nada y Sirius no quería presionar a su ahijado.

Los elfos sirvieron el desayuno y cuando hubieron terminado, Snape había acabado de leer el periódico y Draco su tasa de té.

—Bien, falta media hora para que empiecen a llegar los demás. — Bostezo Sirius. — Solo queríamos agregar algunas cosas…— Miro significativamente a Snape.

—Nada de peleas, ni insultos o cualquier tipo de violencia. — La voz de Snape se escuchaba autoritaria, como la mayoría del tiempo.

Draco miro a su padrino de reojo y miro a Sirius.

— ¿Sugieren un tipo de tregua? — El rubio levanto una ceja hacia Sirius. — Yo me quedare callado si ellos lo hacen…—

—No es como si nosotros empezáramos las peleas. — Susurro Harry, pero Draco alcanzo a escuchar.

Sus cejas rubias se juntaron formando un ceño fruncido.

—Oh bueno Potter, si tu amigo Wesley no fuera tan bocazas…— Expuso Malfoy arrastrando su nombre como si fuera basura.

Harry estaba a punto de salir en defensa de su amigo pero Sirius le puso una mano en su hombro.

—Ese no es el punto. Hagan un paro a las agresiones. Vamos a estar conviviendo por lo que queda de las vacaciones y las que vengan. — Sirius les dijo calmado pero con un tono un poco pesado

Los dos adolescentes se miraron por un corto momento.

—Este bien. — Harry fue el primero en responder.

—Claro. — Dijo murmurando Draco.

Sirius suspiro un poco aliviado. Eso ya era avanzar un gran trecho.

*/*/*

Los primeros en llegar fueron Nymphadora, Alastor Moody y Kingsley. La primera saludo efusivamente a su primo y le dijo las ganas de su madre de verlo. Draco estaba un poco en shock por la forma de ser de su familiar femenina y se dijo que todos los Black 's estaban locos-excluyendo a su madre y el, claro-, Alastor solo se la paso observándolo con su único ojo y lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Su prima le hacía preguntas extrañas de vez en cuando, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que los señores Wesley 's, que no venían con sus hijos. Draco se mantuvo lo más lejos de ellos, aunque las miradas de lastima de la señora Wesley eran insoportables y quería salir corriendo.

Quince minutos más y alguien entro por la chimenea.

—Buenos días…—Saludo la figura cansada y pequeña de Remus Lupin.

— ¡Remus! — se levantaron nombrándolo Harry y Sirius.

Dos pares de brazos envolvieron al licántropo.

—Pero si hace dos semanas que nos vimos…— Sonrió Remus.

—Ya te extrañábamos…— Dijo Sirius en cuanto soltó al otro hombre y se dirigió al comedor seguido de los demás.

—Bueno, empecemos la reunión. —Suspiro Kingsley mientras tomaba asiento. —Creo que lo primero es hablar sobre el juramento del señor Malfoy. Todos están enterados del inconveniente y si no me equivoco, cooperara, ¿Verdad? — El hombre de color miro al rubio.

Draco asintió sin decir palabras y sin chistar realizaron el conjuro. Nada de lo que escuchara de ahora en adelante saldría de los labios del joven Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas en el ministerio Moody? — Pregunto Sirius.

Alastor bufo sonoramente y volteo su ojo en forma cansina.

— Fudge está levantando falso a diestra y siniestra. Aun con las pruebas enfrente de sus narices no quiere prestar atención. — Contesto el hombre con un solo ojo.

Todos empezaron a dar su opinión y ah citar el periódico donde el ministerio estaba tratando de calmar un poco la situación en el mundo mágico negando la resurrección del señor tenebroso.

—El señor oscuro no atacara este año…— Dijo de repente Draco.

Todos callaron rápidamente y fijaron sus vistas en el rubio con mirada perdida en la mesa.

—La mansión era su lugar de reunión, aunque a veces cambiaba de territorio por precaución. Fue hace dos meses que eligió la mansión Malfoy como guarida. Después de que llegara de vacaciones él ya estaba metido ahí…— Miro a su padrino.

— ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro niñito, que no atacara este año? — Pregunto Moody con desprecio.

—Mi padre me lo conto. Nadie trabajara para el señor Tenebroso si el sigue tan débil. —Draco ignoro el tono que uso el mayor.

— ¿Y qué espera? ¿Digo… que espera para levantar su ejército de nuevo? — Remus pregunto.

Draco empezaba a hiperventilar, pero no lo demostró. Estaba ansioso y Snape lo noto.

—El necesita algo… aún no sabemos el que. Estoy en una investigación para averiguarlo, pero mientras él no me llame no puedo adelantarme a los hechos. — Contesto Severus por su ahijado.

—El ejército…— murmuro Draco. — ¡Greyback! — Levanto la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia Severus.

— ¡¿Está juntando criaturas mágicas de nuevo?! — La mirada de Sirius fue la misma y su desesperación por no hacer nada creció.

—Hombres lobo…— Remus mascullo.

Greyback era el hombre lobo que le había dado la maldición. Todo por una estúpida venganza. Remus empezó a pensar rápidamente. Tal vez su maldición podría servir para buscar a Greyback.

Lo demás que se vio en la junta fue pura estrategia y noticias que podían ser ciertas o no y que podían hacer mientras todo eso ocurría. Moody y Kingsley fueron los primeros en irse para informarle a Dumbledore lo que habían hablado. Unos minutos después fueron los Wesley 's.

—Oh Harry, casi lo olvidaba. Pronto será el campeonato mundial de quidditch y queríamos invitarlos. —Dijo el señor Wesley. — A todos. —su mirada se dirigió a Draco y Snape.

Los observados solo observaron dubitativos y se inclinaron levemente en agradecimiento aunque sus miradas era más de hastío e indiferencia.

—Gracias señor, lo tendremos en cuanta. — Sonrió Harry. — Mándele saludos a Ron y a todos. — Se despidió mientras los veía desaparecer en llamas verdes.

*/*/*

Draco estuvo pensando en que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, hasta se podría decir que se habían tardado. El ministerio había terminado de revisar la mansión Malfoy. Era hora de pensar que haría. Su padrino le informo que encontraron el cuerpo de su madre y dieron por muerto a su padre a pesar de no a ver cuerpo; sumándole que a pesar de que el presento cargos contra el señor tenebroso lo tomaron como un juego o cualquier otra cosa y el ataque fue tomado como viejas rencillas por los negocioso de su padre y tomarían cartas en el asunto. Vaya mierda de ministerio.

Ahora estaba delante de su espejo, vestido con una túnica oscura. Se sentía asqueado y sus ansias crecían y pensó si sería bueno avisarle a su padrino sobre eso.

Alguien toco suavemente a su puerta. El dio un suave entra aun sabiendo quien era.

— ¿Estás listo? — Pregunto su padrino entrando con pasos lentos.

—No. Uno nunca está preparado para estas cosas, solo hay que hacerlas. —Contesto Draco sin quitar su mirada del espejo.

Severus deslizo un frasco por el bolsillo de la túnica de su ahijado.

—Si te sientes mal y la poción no te sirve, házmelo saber. — Severus apretó suavemente su hombro.

Cuando el hombre salió de la habitación suspiro y apretó la poción suavemente y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su padrino. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a los dos Gryffindor 's y a Severus.

¿Enserio? ¿Potter pensaba ir?

Todos vestían su túnica negra, hasta Potter. Sirius y Severus tenía el cabello agarrado en una coleta baja, uno más acomodado que el otro. Y Potter… Potter tenía su mismo vomito de gato en el cabello, parecía que intento arreglarlo pero fracaso en el intento.

Suspiro cansado. Era la hora.

*/*/*

La ceremonia había terminado y en menos de media hora se llevarían el cuerpo de su madre a cremar. No invito a las "amigas" de su madre y ningún mortifago se apareció. Agradeció internamente por ello. Pero Sirius invito a Nymphadora y a su tía Andrimeda. Al verla se paralizo. Era tan parecida a Bellatrix que pensó que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo. Su padrino se puso atrás de él y se sintió un poco mejor. Sus parientes se acercaron y le abrazaron.

—Oh Draco. Es una lástima que nos tengamos que conocer en estas circunstancias. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que ocupes. — Le informo su tía mientras le sonreía cálidamente y la imagen de Bellatrix se disipo.

—Si necesitas algo nosotros estaremos cerca. Solo tienes que decirle a Sirius y nos comunicara. — termino de decir su prima.

—Gracias. — Contesto más por caballerosidad que por otra cosa.

Después de que su tía se fuera, Severus se fue con la poción calmante para prepárala con un té. Sirius y Harry estaban atrás mientras Draco estaba en los asientos de enfrente esperando a su padrino, un poco ansioso.

—Yo las invite. Espero que tomes en cuenta lo que ofrecieron. Es la única familia que nos queda y es bueno apoyarnos entre nosotros. — Le dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba aun lado de él.

Draco pensó que el mayor había escogido un mal momento para abordarlo. Estaba nervioso y frustrado; no creía conveniente hacer todo un monologo en el velorio de su madre.

—Ustedes no son mi familia…— Murmuro Draco respirando hondamente. — Yo no les intereso, yo represento todo lo que odian. Un verdadero sangre pura. — Le dijo irguiéndose un poco más.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Enserio quería ayudar a Draco, a que encontrara el buen camino, o lo que pensaba el que era el buen camino, pero el muchacho no quería cooperar.

— ¿Seguir a un loco psicópata es ser un verdadero sangre pura? Entonces no, preferí no serlo. — Respondió Sirius con un tono un poco alterado; pareciese que el mal humor era un rasgo Black en ese momento.

—"Cuando tu familia está bajo amenaza eres capaz de cualquier cosa."— El rubio cito las palabras de su padre.

Antes de que Sirius agregara cualquier cosa, Snape llego con una taza de té entregándosela a Draco. Este cambio su semblante por uno más calmado mientras tomaba la bebida. Sirius se levantó suspirando frustrado y se dirigió afuera.

Severus lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y lo siguió poco después.

—No lo presiones Black. Parece que quieres hacerlo cambiar de la noche a la mañana. — Severus hablaba con un tono sabio y por primera vez no lanzaba su apellido con odio.

— ¿Y tú que vas a saber Snivellus? — Sirius se recargo en la valla del portón.

—Soy un buen padrino. —Se mofo el pelinegro. —Eh estado con el todo este tiempo. — Severus se cruzó de brazos. — El confiaba ciegamente en sus padres y lo que ellos le tenía planeado para el futuro. Ahora ya no tiene nada. Dale tiempo, Black. — Le dijo mientras se volteaba para regresar con su ahijado.

Sirius suspiro y pensó en dejarlo todo. Dejar que Snape se ocupara del difícil adolecente sangre pura. Él ya estaba un poco mayor para encargarse de dos jóvenes que querían encontrar su camino. Pero algo cruzo su mente y la idea se disipo como humo.

Había hablado con odio hacia su familia. Repudio su sangre por muchos años. Negó lo que era. ¿Estaba enojado porque vio en Draco lo que él pudo ser? El fantasma de su familia le perseguía… Tal vez sería bueno hacer las paces con ellos también.

Se alejó del portón y regreso con pasos lentos. Lo haría, se encargaría de Draco y Harry. Un Black no rompía sus promesas.


	5. Cap4 – Crash

Notas: Hola a todos. No hay nada que agregar en este capítulo, creo. Solo agradecer por sus comentarios. Gracias y disfruten.

* * *

**Cap1. – Crash**

_Don't know where I'm going._  
_Everybody's running,everybody's running._  
_Come back,after all is broken._  
_Everything is burning, no one is returning._

___- Fit For Rivals_

—Kreacher, ¿Has visto al Draco por aquí? — Sirius pregunto

—Kreacher vio al finísimo y respetable amo Malfoy en la biblioteca. — Contesto el anciano elfo con tono enfurruñado.

Había pasado unos días después del velorio de Narcissa. Draco seguía reticente y huraño, no le dirigía la palabra a Sirius y este no encontraba la oportunidad para disculparse pues, aunque le molestara, Severus tenía razón; no debió presionarlo de esa forma y en ese momento.

Se dirigió al lugar donde el elfo le indico que estaba su sobrino. Se le hizo un poco extraño que Draco estuviera en esa habitación. La casa era igual de "malvada" que sus antiguos ocupantes y estaba recia a mantener ciertas puertas cerradas; la biblioteca no fue la acepción. Tardaron unos días en abrirla pero cuando la cerraban de nuevo se batallaba para volver a abrirla y hacía falta bastante fuerza y Draco no parecía ser de los muchachos con mucha fuerza física; así que supuso que la casa aceptaba a Draco.

Empujo con fuerza la puerta y la movió un poco como para que su cuerpo entrara. La puerta rechino y crujió pero cedió al final. La biblioteca de los Black era enorme y llena de libros-la mayoría de estos sobre las artes oscuras-y fue de las mejores en su tiempo. Camino por los primeros estantes mirando las arañas pequeñas que tejían sus nidos y pensó en mandar a Kreacher a limpiarla. No tardo mucho para ver libros regados por el suelo y seguirles el rastro para encontrar a Draco.

Sentado en un sofá, se encontraba su sobrino. Sabía que el rubio estaba al tanto de su presencia pero este no se molesto en mirarlo. Recogió un libro del suelo y el titulo de _Pociones vol. Cinco_ le recordó sus años en Hogwarts y su mala experiencia con pociones. No era muy devoto a la materia y la había pasado solo por la ayuda de Remus. Aun que _Runas antiguas_ sí que la había pasado con honores.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo Sirius? — Pregunto Draco con hastió.

La voz del menor sobre salto al pelinegro.

—Nada en particular. Solo quería saber dónde estabas—

—Bueno. Ya lo sabe. —

Draco aun estaba enojado. No era por las cosas que le había dicho Sirius, eso fue lo de menos. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía enfurecido con solo ver a Sirius y a Potter, quería arrancarles las cabezas como si ellos fueran los culpables de sus desgracias. Y ni hablar de las pociones de dormir sin sueño que se había robado del estuche que siempre llevaba su padrino. Solo el conocía la clave para abrirla. Pero es que hace días que no podía dormir por unas pesadillas que le rondaban en la cabeza. Todas terminando con la risa psicópata de Bellatrix. No lo soportaba, pero no faltaba mucho para que Severus se diera cuenta.

—También quería disculparme por lo que dije en el funeral. No era el momento adecuado. — Sirius tomo asiento en un sillón delante de Draco.

Draco movió los libros que estaban en su regazo y miro a su "tío" por un momento.

— ¿No cree que es un poco tarde para eso? —

—No me pude dar a entender. Quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo. —

—No tiene por qué hacerlo. No hay necesidad de eso, si necesito ayuda se la pediré a Severus. —

— ¡Por Merlín, Draco! Soy tu familiar más cercano…—

— ¡Eres un desterrado, no eres parte de MI familia! — Se levanto de golpe— Tendrás el apellido Black, pero no eres uno de nosotros, absolutamente no. —

"—Tu lo solventaste cuando le diste la espalda a esta familia por esos Gryffindors—"

El recuerdo de su padre le golpeo en todo su orgullo. Y estaba tan enojado por que Draco le recordó aquello que sentía sus entrañas arder del enojo. Algo burbujeante subiendo por su boca y queriendo salir en forma de palabras venenosas.

Las ansias de Draco volvían y su agitación no quería parar.

—Tenemos ideas diferentes sobre la familia pero por duro que cueste hacerlo entender…—Sirius resoplo, recuperándose. —tenemos que acostumbrarnos. —

Draco bajo sus mirada y apretó fuertemente sus manos formando puños. El orgullo le carcomía por dentro y su mente quería explotar.

— ¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué sea igual de sumiso que Potter? —Pregunto venenosamente el rubio.

—No metamos a Harry en esto…— Sirius frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pero si usted es el que trata de "ayudarme" como si fuera el! —

Sirius resoplo de nuevo.

—Solo coopera un poco, es todo. Andromeda, Nymphadora y yo queremos ayudarte. —

Draco ya no quería discutir así que solo intento que su mente borrara la conversación que estaba teniendo con el obstinado hombre, recordando que no podía hacer nada por el momento, no mientras fuera menor de edad; y aun que lo quisiera negar, ocupaba a esos Gryffindors para poder vengarse.

—Está bien. Si necesito ayuda se los hare saber. —

*/*/*

— ¡Snivellus! —

Severus rodo los ojos con cansancio y paro su caminata. Esperaba tener un respiro después de la pelea que tuvo con Draco por haber tomado sus pociones para dormir sin sueño. El chico colapsaría si seguía tomando aquella poción y le recomendó que durmiera durante el día mientras él buscaba una solución para las pesadillas.

Pero parecía que ni Hogwarts era un lugar apropiado para darse un respiro. Sirius lo había encontrado y ahora caminaba hacia él.

—Black… —Respondió con desdén. — ¿No tendrías que estar en la casa cuidando a Draco y a Potter? —

—Andromeda llego y decidí dejarlos solos. Quería preguntarte algunas cosas…—

—Es sobre Draco. —Afirmo Severus. —Te estabas tardando. —

—Sí, es sobre él. —Frunció el ceño Sirius mientras tomaba una pose despreocupada.

Snape resoplo con cansancio.

—Vamos a mi despacho…—Severus se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Sirius dudo un momento, tal vez debería ir con Dumbledore, pero el anciano le daba mala espina así que decidió mejor seguir a Snivellus como lo había planeado principalmente.

Bajaron hasta las mazmorras. Sirius recordaba haber pasado por aquellos lugares en sus años de estudiante, buscar hacer una bromita a los Slytherin no le hacía daño a nadie. Sonrió melancólico ante los recuerdos.

Cuando pasaron por la sala principal de la casa de plateado, Severus se detuvo en un cuadro y murmuro la contraseña.

—Pasa. —Severus le dio paso a su acompañante. —Y no toques nada. — Amenazo.

—Que falta de confianza Sev… — Mascullo Sirius.

Severus cerró la puerta cuando los dos estuvieron dentro y sirvió el té mágicamente, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio delante de Sirius.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — Pregunto sin rodeos Snape.

—Todo. Como le va en la escuela, que le gusta hacer, todo lo que pueda servirme. — Respondió Sirius mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla.

—Bueno…— Invoco con su varita una carpeta y se la paso a Sirius.

El ojigris abrió la carpeta y miro detenidamente los números y nombres de materias. Draco era un chico listo, como había esperado de un orgulloso sangre pura y no se impresiono por eso.

—Es el buscador del equipo de quidditch y es muy hábil con las pociones. —

—Como se puede esperar de un ahijado tuyo. —Se mofo Sirius. —Aun que… ¿no es un poco debilucho para ser buscador? — Pregunto extrañado.

Para ser un buscador se necesitaba ser bastante resistente, pues todos tenían los ojos puestos en ellos. Era eso o ser muy hábil y con buena suerte, como en el caso de Harry.

—Bueno, no es como si se atreviera a arriesgar su vida en cada maniobra. —Severus dijo con desdén mientras evitaba pronunciar el nombre de Potter, por poner un ejemplo. — Se ve que le gusta volar…—Tomo un sorbo de té.

Pareciera que el ambiente no se sentía tan hostil como imaginaron al principio. Cabía destacar que Sirius no confiaba en Severus, pero sabía que alguien que protegía a un niño como lo hacía Snivellus con su sobrino, no podía ser tan mala persona.

Lo sabía desde Hogwarts. Severus no era malo. ¿Entonces por qué fastidiarlo? ¿Tal vez para llamar su atención? ¿Por qué querer la atención de un grasiento Slytherin? Puso freno a sus pensamientos, tenía cosas importantes que preguntar aun.

*/*/*

Draco acaricio suavemente las teclas color negro y blanco. Las yemas de sus dedos ensuciando con polvo acumulado de años, preguntándose cuando fue la última vez que usaron aquel instrumento.

Después de la visita de su queridísima tía y su cariñosa prima quedo hecho polvo. Nymphadora con las ganas excesivas de querer llevar a Draco al mundo muggle yAndromeda apaciguando a su hija, pues percibía las pocas ganas de su sobrino por querer hacer tal cosa. Las damas se quedaron a comer con Harry y Draco y a la hora del té, cuando Sirius y Severus regresaron, las dos se fueron.

Después de eso Draco subió por las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero algo llamo su atención. Al fondo del pasillo estaba una puerta, se veía bastante gastada y como si hacía siglos que no la abrían. La curiosidad pudo más que él y, sabiendo que no había peligro alguno, se adentro al lugar encontrándose un cuarto con un piano dentro de el.

Sus ojos grises destellaron con recuerdos.

Su abuela –paterna- le encantaba la música y por extraño que sonara, prefería tocarla ella misma, y junto con su padre lo guiaron por el camino de la música. Recordaba las manos de Lucius moviéndose violentamente sobre el instrumento, interpretando notas rápidas y hermosas. Y las delicadas manos de su antecesora, descifrando sonidos tranquilos, lentos y que le llenaban de paz. Cuando murió su abuela, su padre dejo de tocar el piano; pero él lo siguió haciendo, tratando de hacer música tan hermosa como su abuela. Pero nunca lo logro.

Miro con una sonrisa melancólica el instrumento. Jamás volvería aquellos tiempos. Con un movimiento de varita limpio toda la tierra acumulada y se sentó elegantemente. No sabía si podría volver a tocar como cuando era un niño, pero lo intentaría.

*/*/*

El ambiente a la hora de la cena era incomodo; lanzándose miradas fugaces de desconfianza.

—Mañana es el partido de quidditch, ¿Estás listo? —Pregunto Sirius mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca.

Draco miro confundido a su familiar. ¿El? ¿Con los Weasel?

—No voy a ir. —Respondió mientras volvía su cara al plato parcialmente lleno.

Harry se sintió aliviado con la respuesta. No podría batallar con las peleas que causaría si a Malfoy se le ocurriera aceptar. Severus rodo los ojos, Black podía ser inoportuno hasta en las horas tomar los sagrados alimentos. ¿Qué parte de no presionar a Draco no entendía?

—Bueno, solo iríamos Harry, tu y yo. — Insistió el hombre.

Sabia gracias a Severus que a Draco le gustaba el quidditch-como a cualquier mago respetable- y el equipo favorito de este, los búlgaros, jugaría. Entonces decidió que irían para que los dos jóvenes se distrajeran un poco.

—Si Severus no va, yo no iré…—

—Sabes que eso es imposible…—Replico el padrino del rubio.

—Poción multijugos. —Cortó Draco mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Eso sería…—

—Vamos Snivellus…—La lengua de Sirius estaba a punto de quemarse, ¿rogarle a Snape? Ni en sus más retorcidos sueños.

Severus curvo levemente los labios. Eso si era inesperado.

—Oh bueno, podría ser…— respondió con tono burlón el profesor de pociones.

Sirius frunció el seño y se arrepintió de a ver dicho lo anterior.

Severus miro de reojo a Draco mientras se regocijaba internamente. Sabía que su ahijado tuvo la esperanza de ir al juego con su padre, como todos los años. Draco tenía la mirada perdida en el plato, como si pensara en algo muy profundo. Giro los ojos y pensó que no podía estar permitiéndose ser así de consentidor con el muchacho.

—Bien… Iré. — contesto cansino.

Severus pudo ver el pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de su ahijado.


	6. Cap5 – I Can Talk

**Cap5. – I Can Talk**

_A longer sentence brings no more._  
_ Than one that I had said before._  
_ It's hard to compromiso._  
_ When I see through your eyes._  
_ It's just a common view._  
_ I guess it's lost on you._

_- Two Door Cinema Club_

Harry miraba todas aquellas carpas en aquel enorme espacio, maravillado. Las toldos le parecieron muy pequeñas pero cuando Sirius hizo señas para que lo siguieran dentro de una se sorprendió al saber que estaban encantadas. Era un lugar espacioso y cómodo.

—Por el amor de Merlín, cierra esa boca Potter, te entraran moscas. — Se burlo Malfoy al entrar.

Detrás de Draco venia Severus Snape. La poción Multijugos usada por el pocionista era de un hombre del ministerio que no asistiría al partido y que acepto donar un cabello para que Severus pudiera asistir, todo gracias a Nymphadora. La presencia de Snape, alto y pálido, se transformo en un hombre bajo y con el cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos oscuros cambiaron al azul.

—Bien chicos, ¿Les parece si vamos a caminar? Tengo tanto de no venir a un Torneo. — Planteo soñador Sirius.

Harry acepto la propuesta inmediatamente. Por alguna extraña razón, la pesadilla que tuvo anoche le había dejado un mal presentimiento y se sentía raro, aun que no recordaba la mayor parte de ello. Tampoco ayudaba el viaje en traslador.

Draco miro a Severus de reojo. Su padrino gruño y se sentó en un sillón cercano, contestando negativamente a la invitación. El no se movería de ahí hasta que fueran al partido, ni Dumbledore le levantaría de ahí.

Sirius rodo los ojos cansado. Pero era bueno que la amargada presencia de Severus no estuviera cerca de él.

Salieron de la carpa y miraron aun más gente que hace un momento, algunos elfos por un lado ayudando con las carpas de sus amos, magos con una gran emoción fanática volando en escobas por el cielo.

— ¡Sirius! — Escucharon un grito.

El nombrado volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre un poco mayor, regordete y con vestimentas informales venia cargado de una mochila. Lo conocía gracias a James, hace tiempo que se lo había presentado por trabajo.

— ¿Amos Diggory? — Pregunto extrañado.

—El mismo muchacho. — Sonrió acercándose. — Que alegría volver a verte. — Le abrazo el hombre.

—Lo mismo digo. —Correspondió Sirius.

—Oh pero deja te presento…—Amos se movió aun lado. — Mi hijo, Cedric. —

—Un gusto. —Saludo el muchacho sonriendo cordial.

El chico era como de unos dieciséis-diecisiete años. Era alto y con el cabello castaño y unos ojos café claro que brillaban con entusiasmo. Harry y Draco reconocieron al chico de Hogwarts, un Hufflepuff.

—Igualmente—Contesto estrechando las manos del joven. —Oh ellos son mi ahijado Harry…—Sirius tomo a Harry del hombro y lo adelanto un poco. —Y mi sobrino, Draco. — Presento.

Harry saludo cálidamente mientras Draco solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Los dos Diggory 's se tensaron levemente pero no dijeron nada ni perdieron sus sonrisas cordiales.

—Un gusto chicos. Íbamos con lo Weasley ´s, ¿Ustedes también se dirigían con ellos? — Pregunto el hombrecillo.

Después de aceptar ir acompañados, Sirius se adelanto un poco junto con Amos y los tres jóvenes caminaban atrás en silencio. Harry y Draco siguieron a Cedric, el rubio con indiferencia, Harry con asombro por lo de alrededor y Cedric curioso por los dos chicos más jóvenes que él. Más adelante vieron que Sirius y el otro hombre entraban a una carpa y los tres jóvenes le siguieron.

— ¡Oh Sirius! Qué bueno que nos encontraron. ¿Qué tal, Amos? —Saludo el patriarca Weasley.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en aparecer frente a los tres muchachos. Miraron a Cedric y a Harry, pero cuando su mirada se poso en Draco su sonrisa creció a un mas, no era como si quisieran gastarle alguna broma o algo parecido-inserte sarcasmo justo aquí.

—Cedric, Harry… Malfoy. —Saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Fred, George. — Saludo Harry sonriendo.

Cedric solo les sonrió y Draco levanto una ceja extrañado para de nuevo asentir levemente como saludo.

— ¡Compañero! — Ron llego corriendo junto a Harry. — Malfoy…— El apellido salió como veneno.

—Weasley— Saludo con indiferencia Draco, como si el pelirrojo fuera un cero a la izquierda.

Básicamente Draco estaba en la boca del "león", tenía que andar con cuidado y saber desenvolverse si quería salir vivo de ahí. Antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa Hermione Granger llego saludando a sus amigos y mirando cautelosamente a Draco.

En lo que quedo de la visita, Harry se la paso con Ron y Hermione; Draco, en cambio, estuvo primeramente con la incómoda conversación que Cedric empezó sobre quidditch, pero prefería mil veces a un Hufflepuff que a los gemelos Weasley 's que le miraban con ganas de gastar una broma en el.

*/*/*

Las tribunas enloquecieron a la llegada de los escoceses. Gritos y risas por la presentación del equipo. Harry estaba inmensamente feliz, emocionado como nunca y pensó que la magia era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, Sirius con la misma euforia que su ahijado. Black había comprado sombreros grandes y gritaba junto a los demás espectadores.

Por otro lado Severus y Draco solo observaban. El rubio sentía la excitación del juego en su agitado corazón, bombeando rápidamente, en su cara estaba una pequeña sonrisa que ha Severus le hizo sentir menos desdichado por el sacrificio.

La entrada de los búlgaros fue excepcional y el triunfo de estos hizo a Draco saltar en las gradas y burlándose los perdedores mentalmente, un Malfoy no se exponía a tales muestras de descontrol en público, obviamente.

Al volver a su casa de campaña, Sirius se mostraba feliz por la alegría que irradiaba Draco, no era como se imaginaba pero eso era progresar. Aun que Harry esperaba que ganaran los escoceses, se quedo contento por el solo hecho de salir con su padrino. Severus también se sentía más tranquilo por ver a Draco despejado de lo pasado, pero lo oculto muy bien, aun que Sirius pudo observar un atisbo de sonrisa cuando el pocionista creía que nadie lo miraba, a pesar de tener otra apariencia.

Al terminar el partido, quedaron en ir con los Weasley a cenar, pero eso a los dos Slytherin no les quito el buen humor. Todos estaban sentados en lugares separados al comer, pues la mesa solo contaba con cuatro sillas, las cuales estaban ocupados por los señores Weasley 's y los señores Diggory 's- los cueles habían sido invitados también. En una esquina estaba Draco y Severus que solo quisieron una pequeña porción. Sirius y el trió dorado sentado en un lugar cercano a la estufa y los otros en unas camas charlando amigablemente.

Cuando regresaron a su tienda, lo único que querían era descansar, pero cuando estaban preparados para eso, una explosión y gritos hicieron salir a Sirius Black.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Draco en voz baja mientras se movía cerca de Harry.

Si algo pasaba estaba seguro de que estaba más protegido cerca del niño-que-vivió, por obvias razones. Harry siempre salía vivo de todos los peligros.

— ¡Black! Son mortifagos…— Dijo Severus jalando al susodicho dentro de la carpa. — La marca me está quemando, ¡están llamándome! —

—Maldición…—mascullo Sirius. —Draco, Harry, no se separen, van a salir rápidamente hacia el traslador. —Les dijo mientras los dirigía hacia afuera. —Los seguiremos de cerca, iremos con Arthur y los alcanzaremos. —Los empujo fue de la carpa— ¡Corran! — fue lo último que escucharon.

El tumulto de gente obligo a Draco y Harry a correr. El chico de la cicatriz estaba confundido y no sabía que pasaba mientras su compañero estaba nervioso y temblaba mientras corría consternado. Cuando Harry sintió que era jalado por la gente se tomo del brazo de Draco, mas la gente seguía jalando y jalando. En un momento de desesperación tiro fuerte del brazo de Malfoy y los dos cayeron hacia atrás. Los dos muchachos quedaron inconscientes al golpear el suelo y ser pisoteados por la muchedumbre.

*/*/*

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, Harry despertó y sintió que la cabeza le explotaba y se movió, descubriendo a Malfoy a un lado suyo. Trato acomodar sus recuerdos y se encontró en la desesperante situación de salir corriendo por si a caso uno de esos mortifagos se les ocurría regresar. Sintió pisadas acercársele, tenía esperanzas de que fuera Sirius pero no podía arriesgarse. Se levanto rápidamente y jalo a Malfoy atrás de una tienda semidestruída, toda hecha girones pero que los tapaba muy bien. El hombre se paró a unos pasos donde se encontraban y escucho claramente el siseo y el ruido de la varita siendo usada.

Miro el cielo donde una franja verde formo una figura que no entendió al principio pero que reconoció rápidamente como la marca tenebrosa, como la que llevaba Snape en el antebrazo. Un dolor se instalo en su frente pero no lo detuvo para sacar su varita cuando sintió que el hombre avanzaba hacia ellos y cubrió a Malfoy con las mantas de la desgastada ex tienda.

— ¡Harry, Draco! — Escucho el grito de Sirius.

El grito que dio Sirius hizo que el hombre desapareciera a gran velocidad pero con cuidado de no ser visto. Harry reacciono y respiro de nuevo.

— ¡Sirius! — Grito.

Pero lo único que recibió Harry fue a un grupo de aurores dispuesto a dispararles.

— ¡Alto! — Grito Sirius llegando solo.

Cuando Severus y el salieron de la carpa después que Harry y Draco no pasaron mucho tiempo corriendo para encontrarse con Arthur Weasley diciéndole que pronto llegarían mas aurores y que tenían que alejarse de ahí, cuando regresaron por sus pasos hacia el traslador no diviso a Draco ni Harry, preocupando al pocionista por lo que le pudieran hacer a su ahijado en manos de mortifagos- un poco preocupación se iba directo a Harry pero no lo admitiría en voz alta- Sirius le dijo que se quedara cerca de los Weasley 's mientras Arthur y el iban a buscar a los muchachos, el profesor solo acepto porque sabía que la poción multijugos no duraría mucho y si era descubierto por los seguidores del señor oscuro seria la perdición de todos.

— ¡Alto Crouch! Es Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. — Dijo Arthur mientras miraba al nombrado.

Sirius corrió hacia Harry y Draco protegiéndoles con su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Quién la invoco?! ¡¿Quién de ustedes?! —grito Crouch llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Son solo niños! —Protesto el patriarca de los Weasley.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Pregunto Sirius tomando la cara de Harry para verificarlo.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero Draco…— Los ojos de Harry estaba desenfocados por no poder entender muy bien qué pasaba.

Sirius se agacho y tomo la cabeza de Draco, la cual sangraba un poco.

— ¡Están en la escena del crimen! — Recrimino de nuevo el hombre.

—Detén un momento a Draco, Harry, arreglare esto. — Le sonrió condescendiente su padrino. —Draco necesita ser curado, Crouch, y Harry apenas puede sostenerse del miedo eso…—

— ¡Había un hombre! Se fue por aquel lugar —Interrumpió Harry volviendo del shock inicial, ganándose la mirada de todos.

Crouch se puso dubitativo pero al final miro a sus hombres.

—Bien, ¡Vamos! — Les grito mientras se iban al lugar indicado por Harry.

Sirius respiro tranquilo y volvió hacia los muchachos.

—Vamos a casa…—Suspiro Black acompañado de un asentimiento.

*/*/*

Sirius traía en manos a Draco, caminando con cuidado de no moverlo demasiado. Cuando Severus lo vio no pudo evitar el salir corriendo a su encuentro y verificar con su varita si a su ahijado no había pasado nada tan grave como para cruciar a Sirius, aun que este no tuviera la culpa. Molly se acerco también y Sirius explico lo que paso con los aurores y la versión de Harry también fue dada.

Regresaron a Grimmauld Place y Snape atendió a Draco como era debido. El rubio solo tenía una leve abertura, pero Severus insistió en quedarse junto a él. Sirius, como buen tío también se quedo junto a Draco y Harry no quería quedarse atrás. El sentido Gryffindor del niño-que-vivió le decía que en parte era la culpa que Draco estuviera de nueva cuenta postrado en una cama, sabía que pudo hacer algo, aun que era obvio que él no manejaba esas situaciones. Siempre pasaban cosas malas a las personas que se encontraban junto a él, y probó que Draco era aun más delicado de lo que parecía.

Severus y Sirius se retiraron cuando el primero iba por unas cuantas pociones más y el segundo le seguía para revisar las cartas que habían llegado, solo para verificar si el ministerio los mandaría llamar. Dejando solo a Harry cuidando a Malfoy. Pero no paso mucho para que este despertara, desorientado.

— ¿hmm Severus…?—Nombro el rubio mientras abría sus ojos.

—Soy Harry…—dudo en agregar algo.

—Potter…—Mascullo en respuesta. — ¿Qué paso? —

Harry le conto lo que había pasado, desenado que cualquiera de los dos adultos llegara rápido. Cuando llego a la parte del mortifago que apareció la marca, Draco se estremeció y sus ojos se tornaron nublados, como si recordara algo vagamente.

EL rubio fijo su mirada en Harry cuando se hubo calmado un poco y sonrió de medio lado, aun que fuera un poco doloroso. Los Gryffindor ´s eran tan fáciles de leer. Era casi seguro que Potter se sintiera culpable y no podía ser de otra forma, la cara delatora del castaño se lo decía.

—Vamos Potter, quita esa cara. —Dijo mientras se esforzaba un poco para hablar.

—Ya despertaste. —La voz de Snape sorprendió a los jóvenes. —Toma esto y deja de esforzarte. —Le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y le ayudaba a pararse para tomar la poción. —Es para el dolor de cabeza, durara unos minutos. —

Draco arrugo la nariz y se lo tomo de un solo trago. La poción le dejo un pésimo sabor de boca y trato de controlar la mueca de asco que amenazaba por mostrarse en su cara.

Harry se disculpo y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a su cuarto un poco más relajado. No era como si Draco le hubiera agradecido por salvarle el trasero mientras estaba inconsciente pero no lo culpo, como pensó que haría.

La soledad de su cuarto le hizo pensar más claramente las cosas que pasaron y se sintió inmensamente feliz de que por fin tenía quien le apoyara como lo demostró Sirius. Sin más se dirigió a su cama a dormir.

* * *

_Notas finales:_

Mi primera nota final. Bueno, solo agregar que no hay mucho amor por ahora entre nuestros personajes por obvias razones, tengo que plantear la historia y moldearla para agregar los encuentros entre la pareja.

Sin nada más que agregar espero que disfrutaran la lectura. Hasta pronto.


	7. Cap6 – Blue and yellow

_**Notas:**_

Creo que no hay nota que agregar hoy. Pero nunca deben de faltar los agradecimientos por los comentarios. Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

**Cap6. – Blue and yellow.**

_Should've done something but I've done it enough._  
_ By the way your hands were shaking._  
_ Rather waste some time with you ._

_- The Used_

Después del incidente en el partido de quidditch Sirius esperaba la llamada del ministerio a testificar pero nada de eso paso, ni el segundo ni el tercer día, así que solo dejo de esperar y se dedico a su sobrino y a su ahijado. Faltaba una semana para entrar a Hogwarts y Severus tuvo que irse para preparar sus clases.

Por alguna extraña razón la falta del gran humor de Snape le hacía sentir vacio en las mañanas. Draco se sentía aun más raro sin su padrino cerca, Sirius le daba su espacio pero cuando los amigos de Potter venían de visita su tío acompañaba en la biblioteca en silencio y agradeció a Morgana por eso.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo Draco fue visitado de nuevo por sus familiares femeninas y los otros dos Gryffindors recibieron a Remus Lupin un par de días.

*/*/*

— ¿Dumbledore? — El tono de Harry fue dudoso

—Así es. Quiere verme lo antes posible. —Respondió Sirius mientras pasaba la carta a su ahijado.

Sirius suspiro mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón.

—Tengo el permiso para pasar por vía flu, así que pienso que de verdad es importante. —

— ¿Me vas a dejar solo…con Malfoy? —Pregunto casi pujando el menor.

Draco estaba insoportable en esos días, Severus le había dicho a Sirius que era una etapa y que se le pasaría, Black se lo informo a Harry y le pidió que fuera un poco más tolerante. Harry no veía tal inconveniente.

Parecía que Draco no reconocía la existencia de Potter y raramente le dirigía la palabra, solo para decir cualquier comentario sarcástico, pero nada más. No había amenazas, ni bromas pesadas, ni maleficios, nada. Ron le había dicho que solo estaba guardando todo, preparando alguna súper broma o algo así. Hermione sentía cierta lastima por el muchacho rubio.

Volteo a ver a su padrino cuando se dirigía a la chimenea.

—No tardare Harry. — Le dijo antes de arrojar los polvos. —Hogwarts…— murmuro y desapareció en llamas verdes.

*/*/*

Sirius miraba la sonrisa del anciano director mientras trataba de que su mente procesara el ofrecimiento que acababa de ofrecerle el director.

— ¿Quiere que trabaje aquí, en Hogwarts? — Pregunto pestañando varias veces.

—Así es muchacho. Estuve considerándolo varias veces y decidí que es lo mejor. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro hasta ahora, no digo que sea el mejor pero es así. Harry necesitara aun más apoyo y ahora que has salido sin cargos no creo que haiga impedimentos para tal cosa. — Le dijo el director mientras sus manos se juntaban arriba en el escritorio.

— ¿Profesor de Runas antiguas? Bueno… —

Sirius cabeceo un poco. Si lo veía superficialmente era perfecto y el aciano amador de los dulces de limón tenía toda la razón, podía estar cerca de Harry y Draco. Tendría una ocupación en vez de encerrarse en la mansión Black y hacer el vago. Además era una materia fácil para él aun que siempre estaba la posibilidad de volver a su trabajo de auror...

—En tus años de escuela eras muy bueno y la profesora Babbling necesita unas vacaciones. Serás de gran ayuda aquí. — Sonrió Dumbledore.

Sirius también sonrió.

*/*/*

Harry se levanto del sofá calmadamente. Hoy no venia ninguna visita y eso lo hizo sentir aburrido. Escucho a Hermione hablar sobre la biblioteca Black la cual contenía unos libros muy interesantes, no estaría de más averiguar qué clase de libros se encontraban ahí. Si, estaba muy aburrido.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde se suponía-o recordaba- estaba la biblioteca. Un sonido lleno el aire. Abrió levemente los ojos y se acerco a una puerta que estaba contraria a la de la biblioteca. Estaba semiabierta y se veía vieja pero no tan sucia, como si la hubieran limpiado hace poco. El sonido aun más cercano hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un brinco y se sintió hipnotizado, como si lo llamara como algo familiar.

Tomo el picaporte y empujo suavemente, la puerta cedió. Sus ojos miraron la silueta recta de Draco Malfoy, en toda su gloria. Harry no sabía de música pero le cautivo aquel sonido, y se avergonzó tanto, por el sonido que parecía tan personal, como si Malfoy le contara sus más oscuros secretos.

Las notas rápidas se mezclaban con otras suaves de momento y el rubio movía sus largos dedos de un lado a otro con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más paro en seco, con un ruido sordo y espantoso.

—Potter… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — Pregunto cansado el pianista.

—Amm yo…—Balbuceo un poco Harry mientras se ponía levemente sonrojado y se sintió estúpido al sentirse avergonzado— Pasaba… Iba a la biblioteca y escuche… escuche como tocabas. —

Draco levanto una ceja, preguntándose hasta que nivel de curiosidad llegaba Potter. Tal vez aquel dicho que su prima uso alguna vez era cierto "La curiosidad mato al gato".

—Bueno, ya que sabes de donde venia el sonido te puedes ir. — Le invito cortante mientras se levantaba.

El cuarto donde se encontraba el piano era pequeño y en medio se encontraba aquel instrumento que Draco usaba tan frecuentemente.

—Tocas muy bien. —Halago sin pensar Harry.

Draco bufo y dio una vuelta al lugar y quedándose atrás del piano.

—Claro, soy un Malfoy. —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mas por inercia que por petulancia.

Harry rodo los ojos, tal vez fue mala idea soltar aquello sabiendo lo vanidoso que seguiría siendo Malfoy. Potter pensó un momento en las palabras de Hermione.

"—Tal vez Malfoy te entienda más que todos nosotros. Perdió a sus padres también... Malfoy no parece del tipo que es malo, solo que así fue educado…—"

—Estuve pensando…— Dijo Harry, interrumpido por un bufido de Malfoy que ignoro. —Estuve pensando en que sería bueno hacer las paces adecuadamente…tratar de ser… ¿Amigos? Intentar llevarnos bien. —Harry levanto su mano esperando que el otro la tomara.

Draco fijo su mirada en el saludo de Potter y lo miro serio, su mirada se congelo y tomo un color gris apagado. Se dirigió a paso moderado hacia su némesis y lo escaneo con la mirada poniendo nervioso a Harry.

—Yo te ignoro y tú me ignoras, trato. — Draco levanto su mentón y paso a un lado de Potter.

Harry escucho la puerta cerrarse y se quedo un momento con su mano aun levantada. Todo le sonó un poco familiar pero su mente no pensó en eso pues todo se dirigía a que en realidad no entendía por qué trataba de hacer la pases con aquel rubio, inmediatamente se justifico por tratar de que Sirius no tuviera que aguantar sus peleas.

Suspiro quedamente y bajo su mano. Sería bueno salir de ahí y bajar a ver si Sirius había llegado.

*/*/*

Severus gruño levemente. Ahora no solo tenía que aguantar a Black en casa y en vacaciones, sino que también sería su compañero de trabajo. Quería jalar de sus cabellos y gritar hacia los dioses que mal le había hecho al mundo para merecer todo aquello. Suspiro cansinamente y miro al hombre sentado frescamente en su escritorio.

—Bien, ya termine, podemos irnos…—

—Oye, aun no me has dado la lista. —

Snape rodo los ojos.

—Bueno, supuse que ya te habías ido corriendo después de saber todas las responsabilidades que conlleva ser un maestro. — Dijo tranquilamente el pocionista.

— ¡Oh vamos! Somos adultos y estoy seguro que puedo ser un buen maestro. — Sirius repuso frunciendo el seño.

—Como sea. —Contesto quitándole importancia Severus mientras le aventaba una carpeta. —Esos son tus grupos. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? ¿Oh el "señor" desea que le prepare la clase también? — Murmuro Snape mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Sirius miro a Severus, quien le daba la espalda en ese momento. A veces no entendía por qué era tan arisco. Llevaban casi un mes en la misma casa y ninguno de los dos se había matado, ¡Hasta habían hablado civilizadamente! ¿Por qué Snape seguía con aquellos tonos? Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando el pocionista giro y lo miro señalando la chimenea para poder regresar a Grimmauld Place.

*/*/*

Una voz siseante en su sueño hizo que Harry despertara temprano esa mañana. Sudado y confundido el chico-que-vivió trato de calmar su respiración y guiarse hacia el baño si temblar. No recordaba bien aquel extraño sueño y pensó en decírselo a Sirius, pero no tenía ni pies ni cabeza su explicación. Se arreglo sin muchas ganas. Regresaba a Hogwarts. No es como si no quisiera ver a sus amigos de Gryffindor, pero quería pasar más tiempo con Sirius. Su maleta estaba lista desde ayer y solo tenía que preocuparse por el desayuno.

De pronto recordó que Draco también regresaría con él. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Ya no eran enemigos, y ni siquiera sabía si podría ser algo más que eso.

Cuando puso fin a sus pensamientos, se dirigió abajo para encontrándose a Sirius en el pasillo cercano a la puerta acomodándose en cuello de una camisa muggle.

—Buenos días padrino. —Saludo feliz Harry.

Sirius miro a su ahijado con una sonrisa.

—Estamos de buenas, ¿eh? —

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar algo Draco hizo aparición bajando las escaleras.

—Buenos días. — Saludo quedamente.

El mayor miro a su sobrino. Draco se veía más pálido de lo normal. No sabía si se debía a que la ropa oscura que llevaba el muchacho lo hacía verse así.

— ¿Te sientes bien Draco? —Pregunto Sirius acercándose al muchacho.

Malfoy trato de reponerse, pero después de que Severus se fuera no tenia poción para dormir y no había descansado bien, sumándole el hecho que no había comido adecuadamente esa semana.

—Sí, estoy bien…—Contesto.

Sirius miro preocupado al rubio, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más el otro se fue directo al comedor. Suspiro y miro a Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

—Vamos a desayunar…—


	8. Cap7 – From Yesterday

_**Notas:**_

Tal vez ponga a juego su sentido de juzgar a la gente. Empieza la verdadera historia chicos/as. Espero que les guste y gracias de nuevo por el apoyo en sus comentarios.

* * *

**Cap7. – From Yesterday.**

_On a mountain, he sits._  
_ Not a gold, but of shit._  
_ Through the blood, he can learn._  
_ See the life that it turn_

_- 30 Second To Mars_

Draco y Harry miraron el expreso de Hogwarts. Los ojos del rubio se movían atentos a quien se encontrara alrededor, con una chispa de miedo que trataba de menguar el mismo. No quería encontrarse a sus compañeros de Slytherin. Aun no. Por otro lado Harry buscaba a los pelirrojos o a Hermione, quería contarles lo del sueño y que le ayudaran a saber que significaba exactamente.

—Bien chicos…— Sirius miro su reloj muggle— Llegamos justo a tiempo tal vez los Weasley ´s y Hermione ya están adentro. — Miro a Harry significativamente.

El heredero Black presto más atención a Draco, quien miraba aun más intensamente el tren, dándoles la espalda a Harry y a el mismo. El castaño sintió el aire cansado de su padrino, a veces quería gritarle a Malfoy y exigirle que dejara de mortificar a su padrino, pero un sentimiento de culpa se instalaba en su pecho, pues después de todo no podía culparlo por algo que no pidió.

Malfoy volteo levemente hacia ellos mirándolos con indiferencia.

—Nos… vemos. — Dijo dubitativo el rubio.

Draco estaba a puto de dar la vuelta y alejarse rápidamente pero las manos de su tío en su hombro lo pararon y sorpresivamente fue abrazado. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente intentando procesas la muestra de cariño. Nunca le habían abrazado justo fuera de la estación de tren, por lo general siempre era antes de partir que se hacían las despedidas en su propio hogar. Su pecho se lleno de un sentimiento extraño y las ganas de llorar le llegaron como un golpe seco. Se tenso un poco y rozo suavemente los brazos de su tío con sus manos, intentando en vano retar las cálidas manos de Sirius, pero solo consiguió que se pararan justo arriba de ellas.

—Cuídate Draco, nos veremos pronto. — Soltó Black sonriendo.

El rubio solo atino a mover su cabeza en afirmación y salir caminando a pasos largos fuera del campo de visión de Potter y su tío.

Sirius suspiro cuando vio desaparecer a Draco entre toda la gente.

—Bueno… hay que seguir intentando. — Sonrió mirando el lugar que había ocupado su sobrino.

Harry solo frunció levemente el seño pero inhalo y exhalo calmadamente antes de despedirse de su padrino con abrazo y todo. Se sintió bien el saber que alguien lo esperaría en un lugar que podía llamar hogar.

Subió al tren sin contratiempos y paso por los primeros compartimientos, buscando a sus amigos. Miro adelante el cabello de Hermione y la cara de Neville, sonrió apresurando el paso, pero al acercarse escucho un golpe de una caja cayendo en un compartimiento y su curiosidad le hizo girar la cabeza.

Se quedo de piedra mientras veía que dentro del compartimiento estaba Draco sentado, pero eso no era lo que le tenía estupefacto, si no el chico que le acompañaba parado frente al rubio. Era alto y con el cabello rubio cenizo, una sonrisa triunfante adornaba su cincelado rostro pálido. Lo extraño es que no lo había visto jamás y parecía de un año más grande que el suyo. Miro hacia Malfoy que mostraba su cara impasible mirando hacia el otro como si no fuera suficientemente bueno para estar en su misma pieza. La cosa que había caído parecía ser la maleta del chico extraño y se pregunto si estaría de intercambio, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que el rubio que conocía no estaba feliz de su presencia.

—Malfoy, por fin te encuentro…— Dijo entrando sin avisar, ganándose las miradas estupefactas de los dos rubios.

No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo pero algo dentro del le decía que no quería al otro chico cerca del rubio, por una o por otra cosa, y no era de las personas que se detenía a pensar las cosas así que…

Malfoy revoloteo sus ojos y trato de respirar tranquilo.

—Potter…— Dijo entre dientes.

— ¡Oh ¿así que tu eres el gran Harry Potter?! — El rubio cenizo había cambiado su cara completamente por una de gran asombro, su asentó le hizo ver que no era de ese lado de Europa. —Mi nombre es Gustav, Gustav Magnus. Un gusto. —Saludo el muchacho.

Harry noto los ojos de un color por demás extraño, un tono oscuro pero con trazos de color morado, no se fio ni por un momento del chico pero acepto el saludo que le ofrecía.

—Un… gusto— Contesto mirándole con sospecha.

Se escucho el sonido del tren que se ponía en movimiento en ese momento y la cara del chico se torno sorprendida, como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Bueno, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Draco…—El chico resalto el nombre que pronuncio, dándole mucho énfasis. — Un gusto de nuevo Potter. — Se despidió, saliendo del compartimiento.

Un silencio se instalo entre los únicos ocupantes del compartimiento. Draco luchaba por no suspirar y hechizar a Potter. Harry solo se quedo pensando en quién diablos era el muchacho que acababa de conocer, pero sus respuestas estaban justo delante de él.

— ¿Quién era? — Pregunto el castaño.

— ¿Qué diablos te importa Potter? Porque no te…—

— ¡Oye! Prometimos que ya nos llevaríamos un poco mejor. Teníamos un trato, ¿no? — Harry hablo mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del rubio.

Draco no puedo retener más el suspiro.

—No Potter, quedamos en que nos ignoraríamos. — Le respondió sobando sus sienes.

Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca la puerta del lugar fue abierta dejando ver a una Hermione mirando curiosa.

— ¡Harry! Te estamos esperando. Neville te vio entrar y…—Miro cautelosamente a Malfoy. — ¿Interrumpo? — Pregunto.

Un "Si" por Harry y un "No" por Draco fueron dichos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Hermione, Harry? — Ron irrumpió en el compartimiento. —Malfoy…— Saludo el recién llegado sin importancia.

—Weasley. — Fue la contestación.

Draco estaba a punto de correrlos a todos cuando se dio cuenta de que el trió dorado se estaba acomodando en los asientos vacios y acomodando algunas de sus valijas. Pero la mirada de Potter de querer respuestas sobre el chico que estaba antes ahí le hizo tomar la decisión de que no era conveniente estar solo.

Los Gryffindor ´s empezaron una plática que Draco estuvo ignorando completamente. Él rubio tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, como el tener que enfrentar a sus compañero. Estaba seguro que estaría en la cueva del enemigo. Suerte que tenía a Severus de su parte. Retuvo la respiración para no soltar un bufido que se instalo en su boca. Ya no tendría amigos, complaces, compañeros. Tal vez Blaise, después de toda su familia no estaba aun con el Lord… Pero tenía que tentar el terreno antes de precipitarse a él. No se dio cuenta pero se quedo dormido antes de la primera hora de viaje con una mano cargando su cabeza y recargada en el porta brazos.

—Dormido hasta parece que no le hace daño a nadie. — Susurro Hermione cuando el silencio se instalo en el compartimiento.

—No te confíes Mione…— Le dijo Ron mientras bufaba.

—Sirius me dijo que Malfoy no ha estado durmiendo bien. Algo sobre unas pesadillas…—De pronto Harry abrió enorme los ojos, recordando el problema de su "sueño".

Después de explicárselo a sus amigos y que le recomendaron decírselo inmediatamente a Sirius se quedo con el recordatorio de hacerlo después de llegar a Hogwarts. Una hora antes de llegar a la estación de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione salieron del lugar en busca de Neville y Luna que estaban en el mismo compartimiento, no podían esperar a contarse lo que habían pasado en las vacaciones, Harry les dijo que se quedaría vigilando a Draco, que así se lo había prometido a Sirius.

Unos minutos después de la salida de los chicos Draco despertó desorientado.

Sus manos se dirigieron a su cara, desperezándose. Aun se sentía cansado y pesado, un poco entumido. Todo estaba en silencio y Harry no sabía que agregar, parecía que Malfoy había olvidado su presencia.

—Eh Malfoy…—Llamo la atención del rubio.

El nombrado dio un leve brinquito, recordando al instante en donde estaba.

—Diablos… me quede dormido. — Mascullo para sí mismo. —"Y con los leones presentes." — en su mente agrego.

— ¿De dónde conoces a ese tal Magnus? — Pregunto como el que no quiere la cosa.

—Era mi ex prometido…— Susurro Draco mientras se tocaba los ojos con las manos intentando despertar completamente.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Estaba tan dormido que su boca respondió sin más, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias que eso acarrearía. Peor al fin y al cabo se tenían que enterar.

Gustav Magnus era su prometido, los padres de este y los suyos estaban de acuerdo. Gustav venia de una familia mágica alemana, la más rica del país. Era por obvias razones que se enlazaría con Draco, más que eso, la familia Magnus estaba en la mira del señor oscuro y los tenía en muy alta estima, se podría decir que más que a los Malfoy ´s.

— ¿Tu… prometido? — Pregunto confundido Harry.

— ¿Estas sordo Potter? Ex prometido. El contrato de mis padres fue roto cuando murieron. — Dijo quitándole importancia.

—Parecía un poco extraño. — Potter expreso como si intentara recordar el cambio de expresión del raro joven.

Antes de que Harry pudiera sacar información Ron llego jalándole fuera para llevarlo con Neville al cual tenía una historia muy buena que contar de sus vacaciones. Salvando a Draco de más preguntas que no quería contestar. Gustav no estaba ahí solo por un capricho de su familia. Estaba ahí por otra cosa y tenía que decírselo a Severus. Tal vez corría peligro…

*/*/*

Aplausos se escucharon en el gran comedor al finalizar la selección de casas de los más pequeños. Albus se levanto iniciando una plática sobre la reunión de tres escuelas para el torneo de los tres magos, causando unos poco murmullos en las cuatro casas, aun que ya se sospechaban que algo pasaría con la llegada de ese barco y la carroza jalado por pegasos.

Las primeras en llegar fueron las jóvenes de Beauxbatons y su directora Madam Maxime, las encantadoras chicas cautivaron a todos en general. Los segundos fueron los bruscos pero asombrosos alumnos de Durmstrang y su director Igor Karkarov sorprendiendo a todos con la llegada de Viktor Krum ganando la emoción de Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor, los hermanos gemelos pelirrojos empezaron a corear bajito la canción que habían compuesto para su hermano en el torneo de quidditch sobre el amor de su pariente menor por el jugador búlgaro. Ron los hizo callar y bajar la voz cuando el buscador pasó a su lado.

—También me alegra presentar a los nuevos profesores que impartirán este año. — Volvió a hablar Albus cuando una quinta mesa fue puesta en el comedor y aun no entraba la cena. — Sustituyendo a la profesora Babbling, el nuevo profesor de Runas Antiguas, Sirius Black. — Presento el director.

Todos retuvieron el aliento mientras la figura de Sirius aparecía de detrás de la mesa de profesores por la puerta de la derecha. Harry se levanto un poco de su asiento, mientras Draco contenían la respiración con mirada aterrorizada, Severus rodo los ojos al ver el porte de Black, sonriente y rejuvenecido, lleno de energía. Los gemelos Weasley fueron los primeros en aplaudir y hacer alboroto, todos siguieron su ejemplo, excepto los Slytherin 's que estaban un poco confundidos.

—También el nuevo profesor…—

Antes de que Albus pudiera decir cualquier nombre. La figura empapada de Alastor Moody hizo acto de presencia por la puerta principal. Todos miraban al recién llegado con un poco de miedo.

—Buenas… noches. — Saludo con su tono rudo de siempre.

—Alastor Moody, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. — Sonrió el anciano director.

A Draco le recorrió una extraña sensación de terror. Pensaba que iba a empezar a hiperventilar pero respiro hondo y se compuso inmediatamente. Parecía que todos querían causarle daño y nadie le ayudaría. Ya no más.

—Una última cosa antes de empezar con el banquete. — Volvió a hablar Dumbledore. — En una rara y especial ocasión, alumnos del instituto Heidelberg tuvieron que trasladarse a Inglaterra y han sido trasferidos a Hogwarts, por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida a los hermanos Magnus. —

Los aplausos fueron recibidos mientras los susodichos aparecían por la puerta principal. Los jóvenes sonreían a todas las mesas. Rubios los dos, Gustav era mucho más alto que su hermana. La muchacha parecía ser de la edad de Ginny Weasley, con su cabello largo y rubio y suelto con una diadema, con los ojos parecidos a los de su hermano solo que los de ella se miraban agotados pero risueños.

—Magnus, Annika. Para Tercer año.— Mando llamar la profesora McGonagall nombro a la chica.

La muchacha se dirigió con su sonrisa a la silla donde la profesora le puso el sombrero.

— ¡Gryffindor! — Grito la vieja cofia.

Un aplauso fue escuchado por parte de los leones mientras recibían a su nueva compañera.

—Magnus, Gustav. Para cuarto año.— Nombro de nuevo la profesora.

El chico paso con aire confiado y con una sonrisa de medio lado que derritió a la mitad de las chicas del lugar. Al ponerle el sombrero un susurro inentendible por parte de los dos se escucho.

— ¡Gryffindor! — Fue el último grito antes de los aplausos.

De nuevo el chico fue recibido igual que su hermana. La cara desencajada de Draco era un poema, o eso pensó Harry al voltear a verlo. El rubio no podía creerlo, algo planeaba su ex prometido, y nada bueno era. Si venía con su hermana quería decir que toda la familia estaba aquí. Bueno, según supo, su padre había muerto hace cinco años atrás, pero su madre seguía a los servicios del Lord. Algo tenían en mente los Magnus y tenía que saber el que.

*/*/*

La cena fue por demás incomoda para el rubio, por una vez en su vida deseaba que nadie le notara. Las miradas de la mayoría de la mesa de Slytherin estaban puestas en el, ya que no estaba en su puesto habitual en medio de la mesa, si no que ahora se situaba casi al empezar donde los chicos de primero estaban ubicados. La mirada de las otras mesas consistía en Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Harry Potter y las miradas ocasionales de Gustav. Quería hundirse en la mesa.

Antes de retirarse a sus dormitorios el director les presento el Cáliz de fuego y cómo funcionaba para los participantes, que serian solo mayores de edad. Después de esto todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, algunos inconformes por saber que no participarían en el torneo.

*/*/*

Estaba delante de la puerta de su dormitorio. Dos cosas le esperaban adentro. Una, ser rechazado y expulsado por sus compañeros. Dos, aceptado y reintegrado. Trataba de que su mente no se fuera por las ramas pensando en un final feliz, se dijo que había entendido por la fuerza que eso no existía.

Su mano se dirigió al picaporte abriendo la puerta sin prisa. Dentro del cuarto se encontraban Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore y Pansy, todos sentados estratégicamente para ver directo a la puerta, a su llegada.

—Buenas noches…— saludo tranquilo y con la barbilla en alto mientras entraba,

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su cama para abrir su baúl. Quería cambiarse e ir a dormir.

Sintió movimiento tras de él. Unos brazos tras de él lo apretaron suavemente. No pudo mas, quería resistirse al ser consolado pero se sentía correcto desahogarse ahí y ahora, dejo que los brazos inconfundibles de Pansy lo apretujaran aun más y se hizo un ovillo en aquellos brazos mientras empezaba a llorar.

—Tranquilo querido, ya estás en tu hogar…—Le susurro la pelinegra.

Cuanto necesitaba aquello, sentirse en casa. Más pasos se acercaron a él, pero solo unas manos se unieron en su regazo. No eran efusivos ni tan cariñosos pero era lo que el necesitaba, solo apoyo.

—Estamos contigo, Draco. — La voz calma de Blaise hablo por todos en el cuarto.


	9. Cap8 – Can You Feel My Heart?

**Cap8. – Can You Feel My Heart?**

_Can you hear the silence?_  
_ Can you see the dark?_  
_ Can you fix the broken?_  
_ Can you feel... _  
_ Can you feel my heart?_

_- Bring Me The Horizon_

— ¿Entonces que haremos? — Pregunto Blaise mientras se sentaba en su cama.

—Nuestros padres nos exigieron cero contactos contigo, el señor tenebroso te tiene en la mira y en su lista secundaria de muerte. — Dijo Theodore Nott mientras se levantaba del cofre donde estaba sentado.

—Bueno. Tendremos que guardar las apariencias. No pueden arriesgarse de esa forma si los ven conmigo. Hay muchos de ultimo año que ya tienen la marca y es seguro que sirven como espías…— Draco suspiro mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, con paso lento.

—Bueno, ya veremos qué podemos hacer más adelante. Por ahora hay que mostrar total indiferencia hacia Draco… Es hora de descansar, estoy un poco cansada. — Pansy comento, levantados de una silla cercana a la cama de Malfoy.

*/*/*

—Entonces este año vamos a... —

Y Harry no escucho nada más. Todos desayunaban en el salón antes de asistir a su primera clase. Miro hacia la derecha, vio a Dean y Seamus hablando con Gustav. El chico nuevo se había instalado en la habitación de la torre que pertenecía a los de su curso y le pareció un muchacho normal. Hablo un poco de él mismo, su vida en Alemania, sus gustos. A todos les cayo de maravilla… ¿Cambiaría su forma de ver al alemán si les decía la relación que tenia con Malfoy? Tal vez si… además aun no se confiaba de Gustav, había algo que le molestaba en el brillo de sus ojos. Miro hacia la izquierda mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza. La hermana de Gustav estaba hablando con Ginny sobre quien sabe que cosas y reían. Tampoco confiaba en ella.

Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta mientras terminaba su jugo. Malfoy entraba por ella. Completamente solo pero con un aire aristócrata, levantando la barbilla como si nadie le intimidara. Pensó que eso se le quitaría al no tener a sus dos guardaespaldas al lado. Ninguno de la mesa de Slytherin lo volteo a ver mientras Draco tomaba su lugar de ayer en la mesa de las serpientes.

— ¿Ya vieron a Malfoy? Pensé que no se atrevería a venir de nuevo después de lo que les paso a sus padres…— Lavender hablo en un tono alto, como si quisiera que todos se enteraran.

Rodo los ojos, un poco molesto.

—Toda una semana se hablo en el Profeta sobre el ataque a la mansión Malfoy…— Dijo Dean mirando a Harry como si esperara que les digiera algo. — Dicen que Sirius Black es ahora su tutor. —

—Vives con Sirius también, ¿No, Harry? — Apoyo Seamus.

—Sí. — Contesto incomodo el morocho.

—Y ya no tiene a su saquito de seguidores. — Apoyo Ron. — Tal parece que no son tan leales como se mofa el sombrero seleccionador. —

— ¡Oh por Merlín! Alguien le ha tirado una bola de avena a Malfoy. — Patil se cubrió la boca para no echarse a reír.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Las risas de la mesa de las serpientes se hicieron escuchar, por lo menos de los de último curso. Vio a Draco mover sus labios y quiso saber qué diantres había dicho. Las risas cesaron al instante. Y las de todo el comedor también. El rubio limpio la bola de avena con una servilleta mientras se levantaba y el pedazo de tela era desechado en su plato medio lleno. Malfoy se fue con la misma imagen como había entrado, orgulloso y con la barbilla en alto.

Harry miro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Sirius estaba levantado, casi a punto de salir tras su sobrino y Severus tenía una sonrisilla en la boca, como si supiera que había dicho Draco para dejar a la mesa de Slytherin tan consternada.

—Pues no parece que ocupe tanta ayuda después de todo, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba también, dejando miradas aterradas en sus compañeros, una sonrisa de Hermione y otra mueca de medio lado por parte de Gustav.

*/*/*

—Pero primero, ¿Quién puede decirme cuantos hechizos imperdonables existen? —

Draco intento guardar la calma cuando el nuevo profesor de DCAO le miro amenazante. Era sabido por todos que el profesor y auror Alastor Moody siempre estuvo tras Lucius Malfoy, tratando de descubrirle algo significativo para mandarlo derecho a Azkaban y sin un boleto de retorno. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser un miserable con el Malfoy menor, por muy huérfano que fuera. Pero el rubio solo atino a regresar la mirada desafiante. Claro que sabia cuales eran los maleficios pero no le daría el gusto de que respondiera.

—Tres señor…— Contesto sin levantar la mano Granger.

Lo que le siguió a todo eso fueron respuestas que nadie permitió de Granger y miradas aun más despectivas del maestro hacia Draco. Llego el momento de la practica y Moody hechizo con un Imperius a una araña haciéndola más grande de lo que era y paciéndola en el salón. Draco pensaba que iba a vomitar o tal vez desmayarse por la risa de sus compañeros que martilleaba en su cabeza.

Las risas cesaron-gracias a Merlín, pensaba Draco- cuando el maestro la puso sobre la ventana.

—Muy divertido ¿verdad? — Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. — ¿Como quieren que muera? ¿Que se aplaste o tal vez que muera ahogada? Ya no es tan gracioso ¿Cierto? —

Moody dirigió a la- de nuevo- pequeña araña hacia su mano.

—Pero no es el único maleficio, ni siquiera uno de los peores. ¡Malfoy! — El nombrado dio un salto casi imperceptible y abrió los ojos de nuevo. — ¿Puede ayudarme?

—Cruciatus. — Respondió impasible pero con un tono un poco ahogado.

—Oh si, el Cruciatus. Muy doloroso. Ven, acércate. — Le pidió el profesor con un dejo de emoción retorcida.

Draco se levanto y el silencio que había en la sala se vio roto con el rechinar de la silla al moverse para pasar con pasos calmos hacia el profesor quien ponía a la indefensa araña en el escritorio.

—El maleficio torturador…— Susurro Alastor cuando Draco estuvo cerca.

— ¡Crucio!

Draco miro detenidamente a la arácnida que se retorcía en la mesa. Recuerdos de principio de veranos le llenaron la mente, todos sobre las torturas y gritos que salían de la mansión. Gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños… Inocentes. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, procesando el dolor que tal vez estaba sintiendo el animal. Harry estaba a punto de levantarse para sacar a Draco de ahí. Parecía que el rubio estaba en la delgada línea de colapsar y quedar en shock.

Unos fuertes "Alto" y "Basta" se escucharon en la sala. Uno de parte de Hermione y otro de Pansy quien se levanto de su asiento cuando vieron que Malfoy había detenido su respiración. Las dos con cara de desesperación. Por muy mal que Malfoy había tratado a Hermione, ella pensaba en que nadie merecía presenciar tal cosa.

— ¿¡No puede ver que le hace daño!? — Grito Granger.

La respiración agitada de Pansy -que aun seguía de pie- era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento.

El profesor salió de su letargo, deteniendo el maleficio.

Malfoy solo volvió a respirar y parpadeo varias veces, notando algo cálido bajar por su mejilla. Inconscientemente había empezado a lagrimear.

Moody se dirigió a Pansy con paso calmo, junto a la araña, la cual se mecía y convulsionaba en la gran y pesada mano del hombre.

—Tal vez… pueda mencionarnos el último maleficio, señorita Parkinson. — Le murmuro, pero toda la clase pudo escuchar por el denso silencio.

Pansy miro un punto en la mesa y pestañeo lentamente. Había sido estúpido haberse hecho ver como defensora de Malfoy, no pensó en las consecuencias que se vendrían para los dos. Debió de pensar en otra cosa antes de hablar.

—Ava…— No pudo continuar y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Era deplorable.

— ¡Avada Kedavra!—

El hechizo termino con la vida de la araña, por el mismo Moody. Hermione tembló mientras cerraba igualmente los ojos. Pansy cayó de bruces en su silla. Harry y los demás en la sala abrieron las bocas, impresionados de que el profesor en verdad fuera practico.

—Solo una persona a sobrevivido al maleficio asesino y… esta en este salón. — Sin preocuparse de las y el alumno en shock que dejaba a su paso, Alastor se dirigió frente a Harry. —La clase termina por hoy…— Fue lo último que dijo el profesor antes de salir del salón seguido de todos los alumnos…

Excluyendo al trió dorado y a dos Slytherin. Draco seguía enfrente del salón mirando donde antes se encontraba la- ahora muerta- araña.

—Malfoy…—hablo quedito Harry mientras acercaba una mano al hombro del rubio.

— ¡No me toques! — Dijo un poco fuera de lugar Draco.

Malfoy salió corriendo azotando la puerta. Necesitaba ver a su padrino… y tal vez vomitar también.

— ¡Espe…!— Quiso detener Harry.

— ¡No! — Una Pansy Parkinson temblorosa se puso delante de él. —Necesita su espacio…. — Le dijo antes de retirase rápidamente igual que Malfoy.

*/*/*

Sin siquiera tocar entro corriendo al despacho de profesores. Necesitaba contarle a Severus sobre lo que había pasado y que le diera una buena poción para el dolor de cabeza. Busco la mirada a su padrino, pero lo único que encontró fue a Sirius Black fumando un cigarrillo en la ventana que daba al campo de quidditch.

— ¡Draco! Me asustaste, pensé que eras algún profesor. — Su tío apago su cigarrillo mientras se dirigía a su lado. — ¿Pasa algo? —

Error. Gran error. Tuvo que suponer que Severus no estaría ahí, si no dando clases. Pero ya era tarde. La adrenalina que le había llevado hasta ahí desapareció. Dejando a un tembloroso Draco Malfoy, desprotegido y cansado de hacerse el fuerte. ¡Justo de la persona a la cual no quería ver ni en pintura!

Sus piernas flaquearon y antes de caer Sirius lo tomo por los hombros y lo ayudo a sentarse en el sillón más próximo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Draco, estas herido?! — Pregunto el mayor revisándolo con escrutinio.

—N-No…— Fue la respuesta entrecortada de Draco.

Un nudo se poso sobre la garganta del rubio. No quería llorar, no delante de Sirius. No quería quedar al descubierto. Quería ser fuerte y hacerles saber a todos que no necesitaba nada de lo que le arrebataron. No ocupaba su ayuda.

Sorpresivamente Sirius lo abrazo. No fue el medio abrazo que le dio en la estación. Este fue un completo abrazo en toda regla. El cabello de su tío le picaba en la cara. Sintió el nudo bajar hasta su estomago y hacer una revolución en este, hasta que no aguanto más, y mientras apretaba los brazos del mayor, se echo a llorar.

No quería hablar, no quería que supiera del terror que concebía. Del dolor que se había guardado dentro de él. Del abandono que sentía y del odio que le hervía la sangre, el grito de venganza que le gritaba su mente y el sufrimiento de su alma por no poder hacer nada.

Por otro lado, Sirius no abrió la boca. Se dedico a acariciar la cabellera rubia de Draco. Sabía que algún día su sobrino llegaría a un punto de quiebre. Llevaba junto a él un mes y tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, aun que se asombro de lo mucho que pudo aguantar el muchacho.

Después de unos minutos solo se escucharon los sollozos de Malfoy y Sirius no pudo quedar más enternecido.

—Me parece que te has retrasado un poco de tu siguiente clase…— Le dijo en un suave murmullo. Sabía que Draco ya no lloraría más.

Malfoy solo asintió levemente, adormecido de tanto llorar. Antes de retirar su cara del hombro de su tío se limpio las lágrimas. No quería que viera su cara de esa forma, era vergonzoso. Pero nada podía hacer, las cosas estaban hechas.

— ¿Te parece si nos vemos después de la cena? — Pregunto mientras Draco se separaba de el.

El rubio asintió aun limpiándose el rostro. Tenía que ir al baño a lavársela o usar un Glamour para que su rostro no se viera tan mal. Se levanto del asiento y antes de retirarse miro por el rabillo del ojo a su tío, quien le regalaba una suave sonrisa. Murmuro un "Gracias" que fue correspondido por un "De nada" y se retiro a su siguiente clase.

*/*/*

Harry miraba a Draco, quien estaba sentado en las bancas de los costados de donde se encontraba el cáliz seleccionador. La comida había terminado hace poco y ahora muchos se dedicaban a utilizar su tiempo libre en lanzar su nombre por la copa. El rubio estaba ahí, con la mirada hundida en un libro, del cual Harry ignoraba el titulo.

—Lo defendió… ¿No se supone que ya no le hablaban? —Ron dijo mirando expectante el cáliz.

—Pues si te fijas bien…. — Hermione le apunto con la mirada una parte apartada donde se encontraban el ex saquito de seguidores de Malfoy. — Parkinson no se encuentra con ellos…. ¿Tal vez también la excluyeron? —

Cedric y algunos Hufflepuff entraron haciendo alboroto alrededor del castaño buscador, quien los hiso a un lado para poder hablar con el solitario Slytherin. Harry frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, sin querer. Miro los labios moverse y deseo -por segunda vez en el día- leerlos. Miro la risa de Cedric danzar un momento delante de Draco, quien lo miraba calmado, con un poco de desdén y sonrió de medio lado por eso, era obvio que Draco no le prestaría atención a un Hufflepuff. Borro la sonrisa al momento de darse cuenta en que pensaba. El castaño se retiro del rubio y deposito el papel con su nombre en el cáliz, ganándose alabanzas y aplausos por los miembros de su casa.

—Quisiera entrar al concurso…— bufo Ron mientras miraba con envidia a Cedric.

—Yo no…— Susurro con una sonrisa Harry.

La conversación fue detenida por la entrada de los gemelos y su fallida poción para envejecer. Todos estaban alrededor de los idénticos hermanos que peleaban en ese momento, pero la entrada de Viktor Krum detuvo cualquier movimiento.

Paso junto al director del instituto Durmstrang. Con aire frio y duro. Todos lo miraron callados y el buscador de los búlgaros se acerco al cáliz y deposito con calma el papel con su nombre mientras volteaba hacia Malfoy, quien había levantado parado su lectura para ver lo que había causado el detenimiento del alboroto causado por los gemelos Weasley 's. Sus miradas se conectaron por un breve momento. Una mirada significativa para Draco, un destello se formo en los ojos de Krum, tal vez curiosidad.

Harry miro lo ocurrido extrañado.

*/*/*

Después de que la cena terminara estaba parado ahí. Frente al dormitorio de Sirius Black. Le había dicho que su habitación estaba en el retrato de Don Quijote y ahora estaba delante de él. Un señor ya entrado en edad- casi como Dumbledore- estaba arriba de un caballo viejo y decrepito, vestido de armadura y con un arma oxidada empuñada en su mano.

—Necesito…hablar con Sirius Black. — Dijo serio y respiro profundo.

El hombre del cuadro miro hacia abajo- pues hasta en el cuadro era demasiado alto- y observo perplejo al rubio.

—Oh ¡Visita! ¿Sabes quién soy? —Antes de que pudiera contestar, el cuadro abrió de nuevo su boca pintada. — ¡El gran Don Quijote de la Mancha! ¡Soy un aventurero!… cabe destacar que muy diestro en la magia también. — Dijo lo último un poco enfurruñado.

Antes de que continuara su discurso fue cortado al abrirse su cuadro.

— ¡Draco! Que bueno que viniste. Por favor, pasa. — Le invito su tío.

Draco dudo un momento pero entro. El lugar era acogedor, más grande que el cuarto de su padrino. Delante de la chimenea estaba una mesilla con él te caliente y algunas galletas.

—Algunas personas estuvieron hablando mucho sobre la clase de Defensa de hoy. — Expreso Sirius mientras con la mano le invitaba a sentarse.

Draco frunció el ceño y respiro hondo. Ya no tenía caso seguir huraño con su pariente-si, ya se dio por vencido al intentar hacerse creer lo contrario.- necesitaba aliados si quería salir vivo del embrollo en el que estaba metido. Cuando rompió a llorar junto al hombre mayor que él, se dio cuenta de que quería hacer las cosas por su cuenta y eso no funcionaria, solo estaba firmando su carta de muerte.

—Bastante explicita. — comento con tono frio el rubio.

Harry había llegado pasado media hora de la comida y le había dicho lo que había pasado. Tal vez debió decirle a Dumbledore que le hiciera saber a Moody –advertirle, más bien era la palabra- de que no se metiera con Draco.

—Draco… —expreso con calma Sirius mientras serbia el té. —A pesar de todo lo que pueda decir Moody de ti o… de tu familia tienes que tener algo claro en tu mente…— Observo como Draco miraba la chimenea y sorbía del té que le ofreció. — El mundo no se divide en gente buena y mala, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos, eso es lo que realmente somos…— Término de decir el hombre mientras también tomaba de su té.

Después de lo dicho se quedaron en silencio. No era un silencio incomodo, más bien era relajador. Al terminar el té Draco se despidió más tranquilo y se fue directo a las mazmorras, tal vez pasaría a ver a Snape y contarle un poco también.

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_**

El capitulo pasado fue una mierda, ¿No? Pero bueno, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, así tiene que desarrollarse la historia… Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Gracias por leer.


End file.
